I was very, very drunk
by Bishoujo Lil
Summary: A big party, lots too drink, and costumes galore, how can you resist? Some Yaoi and Relena bashing (cos it's fun ^.^) Please R+R. NEW! chapter 9 now up and ready to go.
1. A party

I was very, very drunk… 

I know its old and its all been done before, but I couldn't help myself so here it is.  Yet another fanfic about what happens when characters from your favourite anime shows get drunk in each others company.  This time it is the turn of our good friends in Gundam Wing, so… here I go.  Please excuse my…erm…err…French it can get a bit hectic :P.

Some yaoi content (1x2 3x4 5x13) Some Relena bashing.  Why you ask?  Because its fun ^.^

Disclaimer: duhduhduh (dramatic music) I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters!  I don't own a Gamecube…yet :D  Please don't sue.  I'm poor.

Duo yawned as he walked down the hall scratching his butt.  He moaned a little as he stared at all the stairs he would have to walk down if he wanted his breakfast, but that was the curse of mansions he supposed, especially one as big as Quatre's.  He contemplated sliding down the banister, until he remembered the last time he'd done that.  He winced a little at the memory and covered his private area with one hand.  Yes, that had been one painful experience.  He sighed as he began his dissent.  He got 2 steps down and then he had an idea.  He sprinted down the hall, narrowly avoiding Wufei as he ran past.

"Injustice!" Wufei yelled as he felt the braided one fly past him.

"Sorry Fei!" Duo yelled back as he skidded into his room.

Wufei just shook his head and continued to the stairs.

"Where is it, where is it?" Duo muttered as he rummaged in his wardrobe for the item.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed as he dragged the sleeping back from the wardrobe and ran back to the stairs.  He lay the bag down, and slid in.  He was grinning like a maniac.

"Here we go," he chuckled as he slid the bag down the slope, and whizzed off down the stairs." (AN: has anyone ever done that? Tonnes of fun ^____^)

Wufei was halfway down the stairs when he heard a feint noise.

"What in Nataku's name could that be," he muttered as he turned to investigate.

"Sounds like….Wee?" Wufei looked confused as he listened, and that's when he saw it.

"Oh shit…" he whispered as he tried to turn to run, but it was too late.  Duo went barrelling into him in his sleeping bag sledge.

"Oof!" Duo exclaimed as Wufei landed on top of him, "Hey Fei, wanted a lift huh?"

Trowa, Quatre and Heero were all in the kitchen.  Quatre was cooking the breakfast and Trowa was making the coffee.  Heero was his usual silent self as he sat at the table reading a paper.

Quatre turned from his pan, and cocked his head, "Do you hear it?"

Heero looked up from his paper at the doorway.

"MAAAAAXXXXXXWEEEEEEELLLL!" 

They heard progressively as they saw Wufei and Duo go shooting past the open doorway on what looked like a sleeping bag.

Quatre's mouth dropped open as he dropped his spatula.  Trowa spilt the coffee he was pouring in disbelief.  Heero went back to his paper.

A distant crash was heard.  Quatre sighed, "There goes that nice blue vase at the end of the hall."  He picked up his spatula, put it in the sink, and got a fresh one.

Trowa silently mopped up the spilt coffee and continued his task of pouring 4 cups and Quatre's tea.

Wufei stalked into the kitchen looking, a little dishevelled, to say the least.  Trowa handed him some coffee, which he took and sat down opposite Heero, his eye twitching.

"Bad start Chang?" Heero asked, not looking up from the paper.  He received a death glare.  
"Injustice!"

Heero hid his smile behind the paper.

"Morning all!"  Duo said as he came bounding into the kitchen.  Heero flinched at the decibel level of his voice.  He looked up and dropped his paper.

Wufei saw Heero react and looked at Duo, he spilt his coffee into his lap.  He didn't notice, then his nose started to bleed.

"Hey Q man, how about some brekkies?" he asked as he draped an arm around his neck.  Quatre shrugged off the arm as he grabbed a plate full of food.

"Alright Duo here you g…" Quatre began as he turned around to give the plate to Duo.  He stopped and went white, the promptly fainted.  The plate landed on him.

"Nani?" Duo asked confused.  Trowa turned from his place by the counter, slipped from the shock and fell.

"Nani!?" Duo yelled, bemused.

Trowa had his eyes tightly shut as he stuttered, "P-p-ppp-pants."

Duo looked down and saw himself hanging free and easy, minus pants.

"Eep!" he yelped as he covered his genitals with his hands and ran out of the kitchen.

Trowa crawled over to Quatre and started trying to revive him.  Heero was still pale as he shakily picked up his paper.  Wufei grabbed some tissues to cover his nose.  Duo came back a minute later with the addition of pants. 

"Must have fell off in the sleeping bag," he commented with a grin.

Heero, pretty much recovered, shook his head and continued to read his paper.  His eye twitched slightly.

"Two injustices in 10 minutes Maxwell, I'm counting," Wufei hissed at him.

Duo grinned and helped Trowa pull Quatre up. 

"Sorry dude, the pants are loose," Duo said, as he picked a piece of bacon off Quatre's front.  Quatre was shaking, a lot, and still looked quite pale.

"Maybe you should go and get changed," Trowa said, as he helped Quatre to the door.

"Pants, no pants…" Quatre muttered as he staggered off to his room.

Duo grabbed another plate of food, and sat down.  2 minutes later he stood up and patted his stomach.

"I've never seen anyone inhale food and such a speed," Wufei said scornfully.

Duo merely grinned and gave Wufei the finger.  Wufei narrowed his eyes.

Quatre came back into the kitchen at this point, fresh and clean, and seemingly recovered. 

"Don't forget, party tonight guys," Quatre said as he sat down with his cup of tea.

"Ah, sweet tea…" He hummed as he inhaled its aroma.  Puzzled looks were exchanged all around.

"Quatre…?" Trowa said gently.  He was snapped out of his daydream with the tea.

"Oh, and don't forget, fancy dress," he said with a slight smile as he sipped his tea.  He stood up and went out of the kitchen, with his tea.

Heero watched him go warily.  He turned around to see Duo sniffing the teapot.

"Stop that," he snapped at him.

"Just wondering what else he's got in that tea," Duo said interestedly.  Heero raised one eyebrow and decided now would be the time to leave. 

"Don't forget to buy your costume," Heero reminded Duo.

"I've got one actually," Duo said sticking his tongue out at the perfect soldier.

"You can't come as the pilot of a Gundam," Heero said as he left the room.

"… oh… Fuck you," Duo said irritably.  Heero merely gave him the finger and walked off.

"Hmm a costume," Duo mused aloud.  Trowa and Wufei exchanged a worried look.

"SHOPPING!" Duo yelled happily.

Duo skipped upstairs and got dressed, bounded down the stairs and out the house.  He bounced into the garage and got into a little black car.  He zoomed off down the driveway amid lots of happy yelling of the word, shopping.

He pulled into the car park of the mall and bounced out of his car and into the building.

He walked around the bustling centre looking for a costume shop.  He saw a group of girls giggling and looking at him.  He grinned.

"Could you tell me where there's a costume shop in here?" he called over to them.

"Right up there next to the lingerie shop," one girl said pointing.

"Thanks," he said as he waved and ran up the stairs.

The girls continued to giggle and sigh, Duo heard one of them exclaim "he was sooo cute!".

That I am, he thought to himself. 

He walked into the costume shop.  He looked around for a bit but couldn't see anything he wanted.  

"Can I help you sir?" he heard a voice say right behind him.

"Eep!" Duo exclaimed, "You made me jump."  
"I'm very sneaky sir," the store clerk said.

"Uh-huh," Duo said with a half-smile as he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"well, I'm looking for a costume, but it has to be really cool, 'cos it's for a really big…"

"Ah, the Winner party, yes?" The clerk said.

"Oh, yeah…" Duo said, a little shocked.

The clerk looked at Duo for a while, "I've got just the thing," he said after a minute.  He went into the back and brought it out.

Duo looked at it, "You've got to be kidding me," he said in disbelief.

"I think it would really suit you," the clerk said.  Duo stared at it sceptically.

"Well I guess it'd be ok…" he said hesitantly.

"Of course, you'll look fabulous."

"How much?"

"$20."

Duo paid the man and took his purchase back to the car, after buying a candy bar.

He drove back home and trudged into the house.  It was already decorated.

"Woah, how long was I out?" he exclaimed.

"Duo!" Quatre came running down the stairs in just a towel, "It's 6, hurry up and get ready!  Guests will be arriving soon!"

"All right Q man, calm down, and shut your towel a little more, I can see everything," Duo said with a grin as he bounded past him up the stairs.  Quatre went bright red.

Duo bounded into the bathroom, and locked the door.  

"Ok shower time," he said to the door as he removed his shirt and pants.  He swivelled round on one leg trying to pull his pants off, and was confronted with a wet and towelled Heero.

"EEP O.O" Duo faltered and slipped over.  Heero looked at him with his Prussian blue eyes and smirked.

"I'll leave you to it then Duo," Heero said as he unlocked the door and slipped out, "oh, and nice boxers."

Duo looked down and saw that he was wearing his bright pink ones.  He sighed and stood up.  Then he had a thought, was Heero blushing?  His cheeks had been pink, but it could have been the warmth of the shower.  Duo shrugged, slipped off his boxers and hopped in the shower.

Showered and changed into his costume he was putting the finishing touches to his look.  He surveyed himself in the mirror.

"Not bad," he said at his reflection and winked, "You'll blow 'em away."

He could hear the party going on downstairs, so he made his way out of the bathroom and headed to the stairs.  

"Here we go kid, no going back now."  

He walked down the stairs carefully.  He hesitated when he got to the bottom and stared at all the people he didn't recognise.  

Oh well, he thought to himself, lets go I'm getting hungry and I want to get to that buffet.  Duo took a deep breath and walked into the hall.


	2. Costumes galore

Here is the 2nd part to my fic!  Wonderful, I'm sure people have been waiting with baited breath… yeah, whatever.  (Yes, I am delusional).

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, any of the characters or any songs that I may, I repeat, may incorporate into this fic, or any other fic that may be mentioned, so don't sue and I'll love you forever ^x^ mwah!

Do not rely on the kindness of strangers…

Duo took a deep breath and walked into the hall.  At least that would have happened if he'd practised walking in those boots.  Instead he tripped and stumbled into the room, narrowly avoiding falling.  A strange man came and steadied him.

"You better be careful miss, those boots look dangerous," the strange man said kindly.

"Who you calling 'miss' asshole," Duo spat as he stalked off to find solace in the buffet table.

"Honestly," he muttered to himself, "biggest party of the year and I trip whilst making my grand entrance, then some guy thinks I'm a girl, of all the nerve…"

Duo continued to mutter quietly to himself as he pile his plate high with food.  Heero was stood a little way off chatting to some friends of Quatre's who he had been introduced to a moment before.  He heard the quiet muttering, he'd always been able to hear Duo's voice, quiet or not.  He turned his head, trying to locate where Duo was.  His eyes scanned the buffet table a couple of times before he realised where Duo's voice was actually coming from.  He did a double take.

"Excuse me for a second please," Heero said to the group, as he turned and made his way to the buffet table.  He stood behind Duo for a couple of minutes and looked him over.  He had to admit, he looked good.

"Err, Duo…" Heero said quietly.

"Eep!" Duo yelped as he had Heero's voice.  He spun on his heel, plate of food in hand.

"Oh hi Heero, how are you?" He said nervously as he tried to smile.  Heero looked him up and down, which made him even more self-conscious.

"Duo you look…" Heero began as he searched for the right words, "interesting."

"Thanks Heero," Duo muttered darkly.

"No, it's a good thing," Heero said with an encouraging nod, and a grin, "Sailor Moon… interesting choice," he finished, and his grin widened.

Duo sulked and folded his arms over his chest.

"You've even done your hair in those meatball things, very authentic," Heero added, "and you eat as much as she does too," he finished as he pointed at Duo's plate.

"Whatever Yuy, at least mine's a little more adventurous than yours," he pouted, "an Eskimo, how thrilling."

"You haven't seen my fur underwear," Heero said with a raised eyebrow, creating one very red-cheeked Duo.

"Err, well…the clerk said I'd look good in it," Duo said as he shuffled his feet and looked at the floor.

"Never trust in the kindness of strangers," Heero said as he walked off.

"Duo!" he heard a screech emanating from some yonder female.  He cringed at the thought of who it was, "Please God, no, not while I'm dressed like this, not before I've had a drink!"  Duo grabbed 2 glasses of champagne and downed them before turning to face the owner of the voice that could, and had, shattered eardrums.

He forced a smile across his face, "Relena!" he yelped, even he could hear the evident strain in his voice.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked right in his face.  "I was going to come as Sailor Moon, then changed my mind."

"That's nice," Duo said absently as he scanned the crowd for a champagne tray.  He spotted one and grabbed a glass, which he downed before turning back to her.

"I see you came as a… bride?" Duo questioned, it looked like a wedding dress, it was just a little more pink than he imagined wedding dresses would be.

"Not just any bride silly," Relena squeaked as she nudged him in the shoulder playfully, he stumbled.  He still wasn't used to the boots… or maybe it was the champagne kicking in.

"Please let it be the champagne kicking in!" he said urgently in his head.  He grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing tray.

"So, whose bride are you?" he asked as he took a gulp of the champagne.

"Duh," she said rolling her eyes underneath the veil, "Heero's, I thought that would have been obvious."

Duo stared at her somewhat blankly for a second then downed the rest of the champagne.

"Will you excuse me, I have to get to the loos," he squeaked as he turned and stumbled away.  He only managed to get 3 feet away before bursting into hysterical laughter.  Relena looked at him strangely as he attempted to wind his way through the crowd doubled up from laughing.

"Must have thought it was funny that Heero and I weren't married yet," she said to herself whilst nodding her head, "Ooh!  Look!  Pink cakes!" and with that she made her way to the buffet table, a blank smile plastered across her stupid face. (AN: couldn't think of a better insult than stupid face, how pathetic)

Duo was still chuckling as he found his way to the bar.

"Double vodka and red bull please!" he smiled at the bartender.

"Are you sure you're old enough miss?" the bartender enquired.

Duo growled and whipped a gun out of God knows where.  The bartender just stared at the gun pointed to his head.

"Ah, one of master Quatre's special friends," the bartender said smoothly as he poured the drink.  Duo growled again and took a big swig of the drink.

"Having a good time?" 

"Eep!" Duo yipped as he jumped.  He turned to see Trowa stood beside him with a drink.

"Dude, you made me jump!" he barked, "Why do people always sneak up on me?" he pouted, "Ah man!  I spilt my drink!  Fuck-a-doodle-doo!" (1)

"Nice costume," Trowa said with a straight face, but then couldn't hide his grin.  Duo just stuck his tongue out at him and had another sip of his drink.  He looked at Trowa's costume.

"A clown?" he said sarcastically, "How very original of you."

Trowa merely shrugged and finished his drink.  

"Come on, let's find the others," Trowa said as he grabbed hold of Duo's arm and dragged him off.

"My drink!" Duo wailed as he was pulled away from the bar.

Wufei was stood in the corner trying to blend in with the curtain.  

"Fei!"

Wufei cringed at the voice; he looked up to see Duo and Trowa making their way towards him.  When they got within in 6 feet, they stopped dead.  Duo burst out laughing and Trowa merely raised one eyebrow.

"Shut the fuck up!" he hissed at them, "It was the only decent thing in the shop!"

"Very appropriate for you though Fei," Duo exclaimed, amid his mirth, "a lizard is sort of like a dragon…I suppose…" then he couldn't continue for laughing.

"At least I'm not dressed like an onna Maxwell!" Wufei hissed.  Duo immediately stopped laughing and gave him the death glare that he had learnt off Heero.

"And you, Barton, haven't even made and effort," he added scornfully.  Trowa merely looked at him with an amused glance.

"Wow, that is really skin tight isn't it Wu-man," Duo added whilst wiggling his eyebrows, "doesn't leave much to the imagination."  Wufei made what Duo assumed were death threats in Chinese.

"Come on you 2," Trowa said, "We have to find the others," and he proceeded to grab Sailor Moon and the lizard and drag them off into the crowd.

"What's up with Barton," Wufei demanded as he was dragged along.  Duo shrugged as they were pulled to find their next comrade.  It was Quatre who they came across.  He was talking to someone who looked like his twin…but taller…and a girl.

"Quatre," Trowa called.  He let go of Duo and Wufei who both promptly fell to the ground.  He tapped him on the shoulder.  Quatre turned his head to see who it was, and smiled a big wide smile.

"Oh hi guys!" he said happily.  He turned fully and they all noticed that he had a cup of tea in his hand.

"Excuse me Rebecca, these are my friends, friends, this is my sister, Rebecca," Quatre said as he took a sip of his tea, and his smile increased in size.

"Nice to meet you," Rebecca said with a smile, "I'll leave you to it then Quatre, have a good time… and ease up on the tea."  She weaved her way into the crowd and was lost from site.

"Hey Q-man, it's a party, time for a little drinky-poos ne?"  Duo said to Quatre as he slung an arm round his shoulder.

"This is the best drink here," Quatre said softly as he smiled at the tea.  Everyone looked a little uncomfortable.  Duo slowly slid his arm off his shoulder and sidled back a step.

"Err, anyway, I like your costume dude, inspired!" Duo said with a big thumbs up, "Very pink!"

"Thank you," Quatre said as he did a little twirl.

"A faery (2)?" Wufei said, disbelieving, "What is it with men dressing up as onnas!?"  He continued to mutter about the injustice of it all.

"Do you like my costume Trowa?" Quatre questioned as he gave him the big puppy dog eyes.  Trowa continued to stare and swallowed dryly.  He nodded slowly and a small smile played upon his lips.  Quatre continued to bat his eyelashes and flirt.

"Hey, Q-man, you could compete with Relena for most pink costume here!" Duo said to break the tension he could feel radiating off Wufei.

"Really?" Quatre questioned, turning his gaze to Duo, "What's she wearing?"

Duo proceeded to describe the pink abomination of the wedding dress, and why she was wearing it.

"That's an injustice," Wufei said, shaking his head and looking a little pale.

"Anyway," Trowa said quickly, "Have to find Heero now."  He picked Quatre up, who squeaked, and tucked him under his arm.  He then grabbed Duo and Wufei by the arm again, and dragged them off into the party to find their last pilot.  They spotted him standing by, or partially in, something very pink, and a little smaller than him.  They then hear the familiar screech, and they all cringed.  Trowa transferred Wufei to the same hand as Duo and stopped a waiter carrying a tray of champagne.  He gave one glass to each of them.  They all downed it before Trowa continued on his course towards Heero.

"…and we could be married, and have babies, and then we could have more babies…" Relena was blabbering on, Heero looked distraught as he was caught in he iron grip.  He saw his friends making their way towards him.  He mouthed 'please help me' to them.  

"I think we should rescue him," Quatre said, "I don't think he's had nearly enough to drink to deal with her."  (Everyone else looks at Quatre like this à O.o)

"Hey man," Duo said from his vantage point of Trowa's hand, "How you doing?"

Heero stared at them.  They were arranged very oddly.  Quatre underneath Trowa's arm, grinning with a cup of tea in one hand and an empty champagne glass in the other, Duo in one hand and a lizard, which he assumed was Wufei, in the other.

"Mmm," Heero said quietly as he surveyed the situation, "Yeah I'm ok, just finding it a little hard to breathe," he emphasised whilst glaring at the pink puff attached to his arm (AN: no not Quatre, you naughty people you ;) )

"Well sorry but we're going to have to take Heero away now," Quatre said slowly to Relena, to make sure she understood.

"Oh no you don't," she hissed.  She was preparing to defend what she believed she rightfully owned (AN: idiot -_-) when she realised that Trowa had grabbed him and was running off with all the Gundam pilots into the crowd.

"No, no, NO!" she screamed and started having a tantrum.  Someone came over and put an arm around her.  She was sobbing her thank you's when she realised she'd been escorted outside.

"Wait…" she began until she felt the wind of the door fly past her nose and it slammed in he face.  She began to cry but…oh, no one cared. (AN: we hate Relena J)

 Trowa finally stopped when they got to the back of the wall, where he immediately let everyone go and they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Thanks Trowa," Heero groaned, "I think."

"|Well what now, Barton, you dragged us back here, what for?  I was happy by the curtain," Wufei griped as he narrowed his eyes at the clown.

"Drinking game," he simply said.

"Alright!" Duo yelled as he started doing his happy dance in the background.  Quatre smiled and agreed, he didn't mind what they did.  Wufei was less than pleased but didn't fancy having to walk through the crowd to get back to his curtain.  Heero merely shrugged and followed Sailor Moon, a clown, a lizard and a faery into a back room.

Hooray, the end of the 2nd part ^___^  Hope it was enjoyed.  The drinking game is coming up. Oh and:

(1) is from 4 weddings and a funeral, I borrowed it, it isn't mine.

(2) Is how I spell fairy, sorry about that J

All the really good stuff is still to come.  Please R+R, don't be mean.


	3. Drinking games

Part 3: It has landed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the biggest shock in the world. -__-  I also do not own Harry Potter, or anything else I may make a reference to.

I now own a Gamecube…hooray!  Don't sue me; I'm a nice person really.

Heero followed his friends into the back room.  It was a big library study type place, it was pretty dark.

"I can't see oof!" Heero said as he ploughed into the back of Quatre.  Quatre gave a strangled yelp and a domino effect ensued.  It ended with a big pile on the floor.

"My leg!" Duo muttered in the dark.

"Your leg, my hair!" Trowa squeaked, "I spent ages getting it all over the one eye."

"I've lost my tea," Quatre pointed out to the group. 

"So that's what was burning my leg," Duo said darkly. 

Just then lights came blinding on.  Heero was stood by the wall.

"That's better," Heero commented as he surveyed the pile of limbs entangled on the floor. 

"By process of deduction, and that you are the only person not in the pile, you were the one to begin it, am I right Yuy?"  Wufei said into Quatre's tutu.

"Brilliant Holmes, however do you do it?" Duo said sarcastically as he tried to wiggle out of the pile.  Heero dragged Duo out first, as he had already got partially wiggled out.  Quatre was on top so he was easily helped to his feet.  While this was happening, Trowa had miraculously freed himself and was stood silently by.  Wufei still lay on the floor muttering about the injustices.

"Drinking game," Trowa said again, straight faced and serious… for a change.

"But there's no drinks cabinet in here," Quatre pointed out.  With that Trowa turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  Everyone stared after him through the door.

"What's up with Barton?" Wufei asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.  Everyone shrugged.

"Who is to know the inner workings of a mind that feels that hair covering one eye is the way forward?"  Duo said dramatically as he stared off into the distance meaningfully.  Heero snorted with laughter.  Duo grinned.  Just then Trowa returned with 6 bottles of tequila, a bag of limes, a saltshaker, shot glasses and also, trundling along behind, Noin and Zechs.

Heero took one look at Zechs and narrowed his eyes in disgust.

Zechs merely looked back and smirked.

"Very original Peacecraft," Heero hissed at him.

Zechs grinned at him as he fingered the green tank top and black spandex shorts.  He put a hand up to straighten his brown wig.  He had, in short, come as Heero.

"Wow Trowa, that was quick!" Duo mentioned looking completely bewildered, and trying to break the tension between Heero and Zechs.

"I know some people," Trowa muttered mysteriously.  This made everyone more confused.

Sit he pointed to the floor.

"He's so god damn scary right now, it'd probably be stupid to refuse," Duo whispered to Heero as they sat on the floor.

"Well we'll get to see what would happen," Heero said back.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked bemused.

"Wufei is going refuse, look at his face," he answered as he glanced at Wufei's face.

Sure enough Wufei looked indignant and opened his mouth to refuse.

At this point however, Treize stuck his head around the door.  Wufei closed his mouth.

Treize surveyed the group silently.  Everyone stared back.  He looked at them with a serious expression.

"Drinking game?" he questioned the group.

"That's right," Trowa said with a narrowing of his eyes.

Treize gave Trowa an almost imperceptible nod, which he returned.  This nodding back and forth between the 2 continued for a couple of minutes, Duo gave an exasperated sigh as everyone looked on in bewilderment.  Treize then came in and sat down between Zechs and Wufei.  Wufei immediately went pink.

"Hey Fei weren't you going to say something?" Duo asked mischievously as he winked at the Gundam pilot in question.  Heero elbowed him in the side.

Wufei shook his head vigorously and went from pink to red.

Trowa sat down between Duo and Wufei and placed the drink in the centre of the circle. (AN: if you're wondering how everyone's sat, the circle is as follows: Trowa, Wufei, Treize, Zechs, Noin, Quatre, Duo and Heero, going in an anticlockwise direction that is.)

"What's the game?" Noin asked as she pushed back her blonde wig.  She'd come as Rapunzel, and her hair was getting in the way.

Everyone looked at Trowa.  He stared back blankly for a couple of seconds, then shrugged.  Everyone sighed in defeat.

"This was your idea Barton, you have to think of something," Wufei said angrily.

"I've got one," Treize said smoothly from behind his glasses.  He'd decided to come as a mad scientist and his eyebrows helped an awful lot with the look (AN: how messed up are his eyebrows… not as messed as Dorothy's O.o)

"Go on then," Zechs prompted.

"What you do is have your glass filled with the drink," he said, as he passed out the glasses between them, "and your limes, then what you have to do, is go around the circle," he gave everyone a lime, "the first person says a word beginning with A, the next person says the word beginning with A, then says a word beginning with B and so forth," he poured everyone a shot of tequila, "The person who messes up has to have a shot, and the game continues."  
"So every time you say the wrong order, or forget a word or something, you have to take a shot?" Duo asked.

"That's right," Treize answered with a nod, "Unless that's not all right with you," Treize said, turning a searing glance onto Wufei.

Wufei hiccupped under the pressure of the gaze.

"That's fine," he squeaked.

"Good," Treize said leaning a little closer and giving Wufei a toe-curler of a smile.

"Fuck-me," Duo gasped quietly to Heero, "Just feel the heat."

"Is that an offer?" Heero asked.  Duo went pink.

"Let's begin," Trowa said abruptly, "Why don't you start Quatre."

Quatre looked up, he'd been concentrating on fixing his wand, which had got a little bent.

"Oh," he said, then he smiled at Trowa flirtatiously.  Trowa looked interested, "Whatever you say my dear clown," Quatre said, flushing prettily.  Trowa started to sweat, just a little bit.

"Now these 2, fuck!" Duo said quietly as he adjusted his hair.  Heero gave him a quick glance before returning his attention to Quatre.

"Does the word have to be along a certain theme?" Quatre asked Treize.

"How about dirty words, or dirty concepts" came the reply.

"All right then," Quatre looked thoughtful for a while, "erm… arse."

"Ok, me next," Noin said, "Arse, bondage." She pushed her wig back a little further on her head and smiled at Zechs.

"Arse, bondage, clit," Zechs said calmly as he turned to look at Treize, who was still staring at Wufei.

"Arse, bondage, clit, dick," he said and didn't stop looking at Wufei. 

Wufei was sweating because of all the attention from Treize and gulped nervously.

'Er… arse, bondage, clit, d-d-dick," he stammered, "erotica," he finished, whilst trying to not look at Treize.

"Arse, bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck!" Trowa said his word with a slight grin.

"Arse, bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck, gherkin," Heero said calmly.

"Gherkin," Duo looked at him, "that doesn't count."

"Yes it does," Heero answered him, returning his gaze steadfastly.

"Gherkin is not a dirty word, or a dirty concept," Duo answered him sticking out his tongue.

"Depends what I was thinking of doing with the gherkin," Heero answered as he poked Duo in the side.

"Eep!" Duo squeaked as he turned puce… again.

Treize chuckled, "Let's just say it didn't count, take a shot Heero."

"Fine," Heero relented as he turned from Duo and took his shot.  He sucked on the lime after and coughed a bit, "quite powerful stuff," he hissed.

"Ok me, Arse, bondage, clit, dick, fuck…" Duo started

"You missed erotica," Heero said with glee.

"Oh… fuck." He took his shot, "You weren't kidding, it is strong," he wheezed to Heero.

"Arse, bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck and er… er… grinding!" Quatre said triumphantly.

"Arse, bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck, grinding and erm… … … I can't think!" she exclaimed.

"Shot," Zechs said handing it to her.

"Right, arse, bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck, grinding and … hentai," Zechs looked at Noin with some meaning and she blushed and looked away.

"Arse, bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck, grinding, hentai, erm… internal probe…" Treize said vaguely.

"We'll keep it, but take a shot anyway because it was weak, but I is a hard letter," Trowa pointed out.  Treize took his shot.

"Arse, bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck, grinding, hentai, internal probe, jacking off," Wufei said.

'Do you?" Treize said into his ear.  Wufei went almost purple with embarrassment.  He took a shot.

"You weren't meant to," Quatre said, a little confused.

"I needed it," he gasped.

"Arse bondage, clit, dick, erotica, fuck, grinding," Trowa looked at Quatre meaningfully, who squirmed, "hentai, jacking-off, kissing," he said.

"Kissing isn't really dirty," Quatre said waving a finger.

"I didn't say where," Trowa said as he winked at Quatre.  Quatre blushed violently and hid behind his wand.

"If I couldn't have gherkin, you can't have kissing," Heero said folding his arms.  Trowa took a shot.

"This isn't getting us drunk," Heero pointed out.

"True," Duo nodded, 'let's play something else."

"What though?" Noin asked.

"I know!" Quatre burst out suddenly.

"Well?" Trowa asked expectantly.

"We can play the Harry Potter drinking game!" he said jumping up.  He ran out of the room quickly.

"Harry Potter?" Heero said to Duo, confused.  Duo shrugged back.

Quatre ran back in with the Harry Potter DVD in his hand.

"How do you play?" Treize asked.

"Every time anyone says Harry or Potter, you take a shot, if they say Harry Potter, you have to take 2," Quatre explained as he set up the DVD.

"Fuck it, lets play," Heero said as he got up and moved towards the big screen.

Let's sit in a semi-circle so we can all see and all get to the drink.  Trowa brought the bottles over and dumped them on the floor.

Trowa sat down, and Quatre sat very close to him.  Heero sat down next to Quatre and Duo sat beside him.  Wufei sat down without being able o shake Treize from his side.  Then Zechs and Noin sat down last.  Everyone poured a shot for themselves as Quatre started the film.

I wonder how long it'll take them to get pissed?

Not long.  This game was invented by myself this New Year's Eve because we had sobered up as we had been drinking since 3 at a friend's house.  It didn't take us long to be a wee bit drunk as they say Harry and Potter a lot in that film ^___^

Stay tuned for the pissed antics of our group, shibby! (From Dude Where's my car, good film, I don't own that either)


	4. Things get slanty

Ok people, it's the next instalment, this is the part where they'll all be a tad drunk from all the Harry Potter tequila shots ^__^ 

May be some adult concepts in this one, so you've been warned, I'm not sure though, I'll have to see how it goes.  If you're under 17 you shouldn't be reading this 'cos (a) you wouldn't fully understand the inner workings of older peoples' sick and twisted minds, and (b) certain things are only available to older people, so that we can feel more privileged and exclusive ('cos we weren't allowed to do stuff when we were younger), so just wait, and then you can read it.   

If you are under 17 and reading this, then you can't blame me if you get warped cos I warned you, so there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter or anything else I make may references too by accident, so please don't sue me, 'cos I'm poor and actually an all right kind of person… I think O.o

Things slant more when you're drunk…

40 minutes into the Harry Potter film, Quatre was pissed as a newt (AN: who knows where that analogy came from) and laying all over Trowa in a drunken yet flirtatious manner.  Trowa was nearly as pissed as him, so was very pleased with the way the situation was unfolding and was tickling Quatre under the chin.

Wufei was feeling pretty hazy and couldn't see straight.  Treize, who was not as pissed as the rest, as he was 24, and quite a bit older, and could hold his liquor better than 15 year old boys (AN: well you'd hope so anyway), had taken advantage of Wufei's state of mind and slipped him onto his lap.  Wufei didn't seem to mind at all, and leaned into him for support.  Treize was encouraging him to have another drink of tequila, which Wufei took and threw in the direction of his mouth… it went all over Treize's left cheek.

Zechs and Noin had given up the pretence that they were just friends and were pashing, quite vigorously, on the floor.

Duo was still drinking from the tequila bottle every time Harry or Potter was said, and was encouraging Heero to do the same.  He was sloshing the liquor quite unsteadily into the glasses, as everything was tilting.

"Things slant more when you're drunk," Heero said slowly as he leant to the right a little more.

"Come on dude," Duo said encouragingly to Heero, who was leaning slightly to one side. "We can do it, we're gonna make it through this fi*hic*ilm."   He poured Heero another glass of Tequila.  The shot glasses had been abandoned at the point when they found some glass tumblers in the room.

"Hey, it can be like, you know, a mission," Duo said stabbing the air furiously with the top of the tequila bottle.

Heero nodded vigorously at this and picked up the glass.  He toasted it silently into the air and drank it.

Duo started giggling, "No, dude," he chuckled, "you were meant to wait for some one to say Harry Potter."

Heero started to giggle too, "Oopsies!" he sang, "I forgot." (O.o oh my god, Heero giggling and singing O.o)

On the screen someone said, "Potter."

"No, no, quick, quick," Duo laughed as he poured another glass for Heero, "we have to drink, quickly."

Heero took the glass shakily as he was still laughing.  He was just taking a gulp as he snorted with laughter for no apparent reason.  This set Duo off who spat out his tequila and started to laugh, a little hysterically.  Heero laughed harder.  They were both doubled up.  Tears were streaming down Duo's face.  They continued for a full 5 minutes before they calmed down enough to talk.

"I can't believe you snorted," Duo said before he began laughing again.  Heero laughed too.

"Well you were the one who sptat out the drink," he pointed out before pouring them both another drink.

Duo snorted, "You just said sptat," he said pointing at Heero unsteadily.

"Did not," Heero said indignantly… before cracking up.

Duo sniggered, then he frowned as he remembered something from earlier in the evening.  He raised his eyebrows at himself, impressed that he could remember anything amidst the tequila haze.

"Hey Heero," he said as he slung his arm around his friends shoulders.  Heero leaned back from him a little and stared hazily into his eyes.

"Hn?" Heero asked before taking a swig of his drink.

"You said before you were wearing fur underwear," Duo said looking away.  He turned back to Heero, "Are you really?" he asked finally whilst flushing slightly.

Heero stared at him for a short while before a slow and sexy smile spread across his face, "You better believe it," he husked.  Duo went pinker.

"Do you want to see?" Heero asked quietly, leaning towards Duo.

"Eep!" Duo squeaked.

"See what?" Trowa asked looking at them, "I want to see."

Quatre looked up from his vantage point on Trowa's lap.  

"You know what I want?" Quatre said slowly to the group.

"What's that?" Trowa purred. (AN: just so you know, any spelling mistakes from here are how the characters are pronouncing their words, because they're all wasted.)

"Well," he said musingly, "I want some dancing."

"You know what I want?" Heero said, looking at Duo for a little while.  Duo went red.

"Whash that?" Wufei slurred, dragging himself into a more upright position in Treize's lap.

"I want some more alceehol," he answered, over-pronouncing alcohol "and you know what else I want some more beers."

"Have we had any beers?" Duo asked as he leant forward and grabbed Zechs' wig and put it over his hair.

"Does it matter?" Treize asked as he adjusted Wufei in his lap.  Duo thought about it for a little while then shook his head.  This made him dizzy and he slid over into Heero's lap.  Heero looked at him in his lap and raised an eyebrow.  Duo merely smiled and readjusted the Heero wig.

"Thash all good," Quatre said, furiously nodding his head.

Trowa stood up, Quatre slipped off his lap with a small squeak.

"Mushic" he slurred to the group before wobbling out the door.

"I want Zechs and Noin to get a room," Treize said as he clung to Wufei and watched the couple eat each other.

"Well there are, like, hundreds," Quatre muttered.

Everyone went silent and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah," Duo said through the laughter, "but whash ish the likelihood that they'd pick one of the rooems that _WE_ occuppy!"

They laughed harder.  Trowa walked in with a selection of CD's in his arms, more tequila, and several bottles of champagne… oh and some beers for Heero.

"Let em me shee," Quatre said, as he scrutinized the pile of CD's.

"Ooooooooooooooo!" Quatre squealed, "Funky Divas, funky divas!"

"I've gots a song," Heero piped up.

"Really?" Wufei said swinging his head in Heero's direction, which he over judged and went flying out of Treize's lap and face first onto the floor.  Everyone stared at him.  When he hadn't moved for a few minutes, Treize picked him up and put him back into his lap.

"Yeah," Heero answered simply.

"Shing it for us," Duo said, grabbing a champagne bottle and opening it.

"Alright," Heero said as he stood up.  "Quatre may I ushe this table ash a shtage?"

"Yup," Quatre said, as he settled back into Trowa's lap.

Heero tried to scramble onto the table, but only succeeded in lying partially on it, showing the room most of his fur underwear.

"Just show us a little more," Treize shouted.

Everyone cheered as Heero managed to get onto the table and stand up.  He blushed slightly before clearing his throat to begin.

Heero opened his mouth wide and started to sing.

"I'm the only gay Eskimo," he began.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Very apropropriate," Duo yelled as he shuffled forwards to get closer to the table.

"I'm the only one I know," he continued.

"I'm the only gay Eskimo in my tribe.

I go out seal hunting with my best friend Tarka

But all I want to do is get into his parker." This line was met with laughter.

"I'm the only gay Eskimo, in my tribe

Well, me and Nuck-fuk-chuk-buk, we both like blubber

But me I've got this crazy fetish for rubber," (more laughter)

"I'm the only gay Eskimo, in my tribe.

I make a wish on the Northern lights

That I could find a decent pair of Whale skin tights.

I'm the only gay Eskimo, in my tribe

And the seals they sing now."

Heero started making seal noises and everyone cracked up at the spectacle.  Duo screamed like a fan-girl and through the wig onto the table at Heero's feet.  Heero picked it up and swung it round on his finger seductively. He finished the seal noises and continued with his song.

"These cold winter nights are taking their toll

I even get excited when I see the North Pole… see the North Pole." (Laughter from everyone except those engaging in passionate affairs i.e. Zechs and Noin)

"I'm the only gay Eskimo

I'm the only one I know

I'm the only gay Eskimo, in my tribe."

He ended and took a bow while everyone was clapping and cheering.

He slipped down from the table and sat next to Duo, placing the wig back onto his head as Duo proffered him the champagne bottle.  Heero took it and had a big gulp.

"That wash really really cool," Duo said to him, as Heero handed him back the bottle, "I even go to see the famous fur underwear," he said to him as he gave him a small wink.  Heero blushed slightly.  Then he regained his composure and a feral smile crossed his face. 

Duo looked at him askance (means suspiciously), "What?" he asked.

"Well," Heero said slowly, sidling a bit closer to him, "If you got to see my underwear then I should get to see yours," he finished with a grin.

"EEP!" Duo squealed as Heero winked at him suggestively.

Heero looked at Duo expectantly as Duo became redder and redder.  Heero shook his head and laughed.

"Maybe later then," he whispered into Duo's ear and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  Duo went purple from embarrassment.

"Beer?" he squeaked, offering Heero an open bottle.  He took it and chugged half of it before setting it down on the floor.

Suddenly Wufei shot up from his seat on Treize's lap.  Duo yelped and fell backwards, he grabbed Heero to try and stop himself, but, of course, Heero was wasted and so not steady.  Duo succeeded in dragging the Wing Zero pilot backwards with him.  Quatre feel off Trowa's lap in shock… Zechs and Noin were unaffected.

"Holy shit!" Treize yelled as he clutched at his chest, "You nearly gave me heart attack.  He stood up and slung an arm around Wufei's shoulders, "You've got to remember, I'm an old man you know," He purred.  Wufei vaguely patted Treize's cheek.

"I jush rememembered," Wufei stuttered, "I neeeeeeed the bathroom."

Everyone looked at him, then looked at each other, then at their respective bits. (AN: you know what I mean ^_-)

"Yep," Duo said standing up a little unsteadily, "Me as well."

Everyone agreed.

"Bathroom trip," Trowa said standing up and taking Quatre up with him.

"Did I hear someone say bathroom?" Noin said looking up over Zechs' shoulder.  Heero nodded.  She stood up quickly letting Zechs fall face first on the floor.

"Oof!" Zechs exclaimed.  Noin cringed and helped him up.

"I'm dying for a piss," she exclaimed as she examined Zechs' face for bruises.

"Bathroom trip," Trowa said again, "Everyone bring a bottle of booze, don't want to be shobering up on the way."

Everyone grabbed a bottle, or discussed sharing one with someone else, and then, they were on the way.

They stumbled out of the room, and looked at the crowded hall.

"Hey Q-man," Where's the nearesht bathroom?" Duo asked.  When he received no answer he turned around to find there was no Quatre.  He looked puzzled for a while as everyone exchanged looks.

"Trowa?" Treize asked.  Trowa nodded exaggeratedly as he spun unsteadily on his heel and went back into the room.  He emerged carrying Quatre.

"I fell down," Quatre said with a big smile at the group.

"Wow you really are blonde!" Duo exclaimed as he took a big swig of the champagne he was carrying.

"I finish-ed my beer," Heero said sadly, putting his eye to the neck of the bottle and looking in.

"Aw, dude," Duo said, as he slung his arm over Heero's shoulder, "You can share my champagne."  Heero gave him a big smile and took the bottle from him.

"Bathroom," Wufei said as he hopped from foot to foot and promptly fell over… 'cos he was wasted.  He looked up at Treize from the floor.

"Piggy-back ride?" Wufei questioned.

Treize looked amused and bent down so that the drunken Chinese boy could climb onto his back.

"Bathroom-wards!" Quatre shouted, as he pointed through the crowd to the doors.

The group advanced slowly and unsteadily into the crowd, with Quatre shouting directions and a very pissed Duo and Heero as the front men making everyone get out of the way.  They were arm in arm and barging into people.

"EX-cuse me!" Heero said indignantly as he pushed past some women, dragging a laughing Duo along with him.

The end.  Bit of a weird place to stop I suppose, but the next chapter will involve them and their bathroom escapades.  Yes this story is loosing the plot!

Sorry their wasn't really too many adult type things in this one, but there should be in the next one, the way it is panning out in my head anyways ^__^

Please R+R

Oh and does anyone know if I'm allowed to put the lemon part up, or will FF.Net shut me down? Feel free to tell me.


	5. Hardships and acomplishments

Part 5 people; yes it is getting long and stupidly drunk!  Oh well, that's the way I like it!

I did not say in my last one that the song that Heero sang is not mine.  It was sung by Corkey and the Juice Pigs, so I assume it belongs to them… but it definitely does not belong to me.

Ok the usual, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters because if I did… would I be here?… really…?  No, I don't think so.  Don't sue.

Oh, Chara, if you're reading…what's a pocky? (Part of your review if you remember)

Please Read on, and Review.

After the hardship, lies great accomplishment.

After much pushing and shoving and shouting and drinking, the group of "Intrepid travellers" as Quatre had put it, made it to the other end of the hall and into the corridor.  They all stopped in front of the stairs so that they could have a rest… and a drink.

Heero had a slug of the champagne before pushing it into Duo's hands.  Duo scrutinised the bottle for a minute before taking a big gulp.

Trowa placed Quatre on the stairs as Treize lowered Wufei down next to Quatre.

Noin was looking at Zechs seductively and he started to slowly sidle towards her.

"Quick Quatre, where to from here," Trowa said falling to his knees, "Noin and Zechs look like they're gonna shtart going at it again," he finished giving them a skittish look.  Zechs jumped away from Noin with an embarrassed grin.  Noin sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and smiled at the group.

Quatre looked thoughtful for a while, "Well, we can go 2 waysh, but I musht ask you a queshton before we can shet off," he said as he closed his eyes and waved his finger around in the air.

"And what is the question?" Heero asked as he threw an arm of Duo's shoulders and leant forward so he could hear better.

"What is your philosophy in life?" Quatre asked as he looked at the group through one eye, "Mountain climbing: beyond the hardships lies great accomplishment, or," he carried on, opening the other eye and looking at the group rather unsteadily, "hiking: the destination can be reached rather comfortably."  He finished his philosophy and looked at the group waiting for their answer.  Everyone looked at each other then looked at Quatre.

"Hiking," they all cried in unison, apart from Wufei, who didn't say anything as he was half asleep slumped on the stairs.

"Alright then, Quatre said, standing up on wobbly legs, "upstairs it is then."

He pointed gallantly up the stairs.  He did this for a short while before turning round to look questioningly at Trowa, who just chuckled and moved forward to scoop the young Arabian into his arms.

Trieze laughed a little as he turned round to retrieve Wufei, "Come on Chang time to… HEY!  STOP THAT!" he yelled angrily at Duo.  Duo jumped back from Wufei shame faced, where he had been poking the aforementioned Chinese boy in the face with an empty champagne bottle.  Heero broke out into peals of laughter, which did not help Duo at all as he tried to apologise with a straight face

"I really am very shorry," Duo said as he made calming gestures with his hands and backed away from the fuming Treize, who had scooped the semi-conscious Wufei into his arms.

Duo was not looking behind him and so bumped into Zechs, who fell over with a cry.  Duo lost his balance and bailed over Zechs, landing on top of him.  Heero stopped laughing to take in this spectacle and then fell to his knees in hysterics.

Trowa shook his head in his silent way and surveyed the situation.

"Come on guys we have to…"

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Bollocks!" Trowa finished as he stumbled forwards fazed by the sudden cry now emanating around the hallway.

Treize merely yelped a little and dropped Wufei, "What did I say about doing that!" he yelled at Wufei who was now sat bolt upright on the floor.

Duo, who had been getting to his feet at the time, had fallen over again, landed on Zechs… again and knocked him to the floor… again.

"Bathroom!" Wufei said urgently as he attempted to stand unsuccessfully.

Heero tugged Duo up to his feet.  Duo nodded at him thankfully as he took the champagne bottle and had another drink.

Zechs slowly stood up and mad his sad, pouty face at Noin who rushed over and gave him a big hug.

"Up we go then," Treize said as he manoeuvred Wufei onto his back again and started up the stairs.

Everyone made noises of agreement and began their ascent of the very steep, very long stairs.

Halfway up they stopped for another drinking break so that they could regain their breath.  Heero slumped down onto the floor and dragged Duo with him so that they could share another drink.

"Man Quatre," Duo panted, as he slipped his arm through Heero's, "I'm glad we didn't take the 'mountain' route if this is the 'hiking' one."  He made little finger quote-y marks as he said 'mountain' and 'hiking'. (AN: just painting the picture for you ^.^)

Heero placed the bottle into Duo's lap as he watched interestedly as other people walked past.

"Hey Winner, what wash the other route?" Wufei asked a little slurred as he looked about on Treize's back.  Quatre looked at him for a while and then broke into a grin.

"Actually, they were the same thing," he said and his smile widened.

"Ack!" Duo said as he coughed out some of the champagne in disbelief.  Heero patted his back absently.

"Then why did you give us the option?" Trowa asked as he hugged Quatre's body to his own.

"Well I couldn't remember where the downstairs bathroom was, sho we had to go to the upstairs one regardlesh," Quatre answered as he snuggled into Trowa's chest.

"Hn," Heero said.

"Well let's get this one over with, 'cos I'm getting really desperate!" Noin said as she grabbed Zechs' hand and pulled him up the stairs.  Zechs went willingly and as he passed Heero and Duo, he grabbed this wig of Duo's head and carried on.

"Hey!" Duo said as he waved his hand in the air in a desperate attempt to retrieve the wig.  He jumped up and ran after the laughing Zechs.  Heero watched silently and then sighed a little.

"At leasht they'll get to the top quickly," Heero commented, as he carried on climbing the stairs.

15 minutes and 5 drinking stops later, they reached the top of the stairs.

"That took way long!" Noin exclaimed as she leant against the wall, exhausted.

"I relly need to goes!" Wufei whined as he wiggled about on Treize's back.

"Whatever you do, just hold it," Treize said urgently, looking a little worried.  Heero laughed.

"Where now Q-man?" Duo asked as he looked up and down the hall, which was tilting back and forth.

Quatre looked thoughtful for a while, "It's left," he announced waving an arm wildly in the direction he meant… which happened to be to the right.  Trowa merely looked amused and followed Quatre's pointed directions.

They trudged down the hall for a while until Quatre screeched, "STOP!" and they all came to a halt outside a large wood panelled door.

"Alright!  We made it!" Duo whooped as he did his victory dance.

"Mission completed," Heero said stoically before breaking into a grin and joining in with Duo's victory dance. (AN: Heero… dancing O.o)

"Who gets to go in first though?" Treize asked as he stared at the group.  Everyone went silent and glared at each other, except Wufei, because he was still semi-conscious.

"Well I think…" Trowa began.

"EEE!" 

"Ack!" Trowa choked on his words.

"For the love of Oz Wufei!" Treize thundered, as he swung the Chinese boy into his arms (AN: he was on Treize's back, remember?), "Stop fucking screaming!"

"As I was saying," Trowa carried on as he stared at Wufei warily, "Maybe we should let Wufei go in, in case he screams anymore and scares the shit out of me again!" Trowa glared at Wufei.

"I'll go in with him," Treize said as he opened the door, "We don't want him collapsing in there and no-one knowing now do we?" he finished as he stepped inside.

"EEP!"

Treize backed out looking a little shame faced, "Sorry, didn't know you were in there," he said as everyone leant around the doorway and saw a very startled and embarrassed looking woman sat on the toilet.  Quatre pulled the door shut as Trowa backed away.

"Well that was embarrassing," Treize muttered as Duo and Heero wet themselves in the background.

The disgruntled woman came out of the bathroom, an interesting colour of puce and mumbled her way passed them.

"In we go," Treize said as he pushed the door open and closed it with his foot.

"No funny business!" Quatre screeched through the door.

"Whatever do you mean?" came the muffled reply, along with some giggles.

"He means boinking!" Duo yelled helpfully.  Treize laughed from behind the door as Quatre looked upon Duo with disgust.

"What?" Duo asked with a wide grin.

"You could have ushed a nisher word," Quatre said indignantly as he sniffed.

Trowa merely shook his head and chuckled.

"Zechs, do you and Noin want to go next?" Trowa asked without turning around to look at them.  There was no answer.  Duo and Heero were laughing again, at something over Trowa's shoulder.  He looked at them confused and then turned around to see what it was.  Zechs had Noin pinned up against the wall and they were pashing… again.  When they saw Trowa react, Duo and Heero laughed harder and clung to each other for support.

"Ok then," Quatre said, a little red staining his cheeks, "Trowa and I will go next."

"No we'll go next!" Noin's muffled voice could be heard.

"You have to promishe to behave," Quatre said bluntly.

"We promishe," came the faint reply.

10 minutes later Treize pushed himself and Wufei out the bathroom.  Wufei was actually standing on his own 2 feet.

"Dude, you're not drunk enough!" Duo said as Heero pushed their champagne bottle into Wufei's chest.

Wufei looked at the bottle for a while, then he looked at Duo and Heero who were grinning and nodding encouragingly at him.  Wufei threw back his head and took some big gulps.  On doing so, he revealed his neck, which was covered in tiny, little marks.  Duo leant forward and peered at them.

"Wufei's got hickeys!" he chuckled into Heero's ear quietly.  Heero had a closer look and started to snort with suppressed laughter.

"Had fun in the bathroom then I see," Heero said as he nudged Treize in the side.  Treize went a lovely shade of rose, as Wufei stood there, oblivious. (AN: 'Cos he was trashed! ^__^)

Zechs and Noin slipped into the bathroom as everyone lounged outside waiting for them to finish, drinking and attempting conversation.

"We'll go next," Quatre said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Duo whined.

"Because," Quatre said, as he squinted at him, "it's my house!"

Duo thought about it for a moment then agreed.

"Looks like we're lasht Hee-kun," Duo said as he put his arm around Heero's shoulders.

"Looks like it Duo-chan," Heero agreed as he took the bottle off Wufei and had another drink.

13 minutes precisely went by before Quatre got Trowa to start banging on the door.

"Come on guys!" Quatre moaned, "You promished you'd behave!"

Zechs and Noin came out of the bathroom looking guilty.  Zechs was covered in lipstick.

"We're just going to… erm… ah…you know…" Zechs said sheepishly as he shrugged and made pointless hand gestures.

"Fuck?" Duo added obligingly.  Noin went bright red, as Zechs stumbled at the bluntness of the statement.

"Just don't use my room!" Duo sang after them as Zechs dragged Noin off down the corridor.

"Our turn," Trowa said as he took Quatre into the bathroom.

The 4 that were left decided to have a game of rock-paper-scissors while they waited.

After 5 minutes Heero was winning 15, to 2 (Treize) to 1 (Duo).

"Injushtice!" Wufei slurred as he wobbled around.

Quatre and Trowa came out of the bathroom.

"Let's go!" Duo said as he grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him up and into the bathroom.

Duh-duh-duh!  That's where I'm gonna leave it.  Annoying I know, but it was getting long!

I hope to do the next part soon!  Please R+R it really means a lot to me.

Sorry for the atrocious spelling, but they're still pissed and slurring so… what are ya gonna do?  Anyways stay drunk till next time ^__~

Trowa: ///_¬U…


	6. Knickers are a tricky business

Yes we left them at the brink of entering the bathroom, what will happen? Who knows… well technically I should but I don't

Trowa:///.¬

Me: shut up.

Anyways, lets get going with the disclaimer, this time brought to you by your charming host Heero ^-^ (be warned)

Heero: Bishie Lil does not own any of us or the programme or anything, so if you try and sue… omae o korosu.

Thank you for that lovely disclaimer, now a song from Duo…

Duo: O.o 

Never mind, I'm very tired so strange things are happening with my brain.

Knickers are a tricky business…

Duo dragged Heero into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I never thought we'd get in here, I'm absolutely bursting!" Duo announced as he hopped from foot to foot.

"I'll go first then," Heero said with an evil grin as he leapt to the toilet.  Duo made a spectacular dive to reach the toilet before Heero, but he failed, landing at Heero's feet in an unceremonious heap.  Heero merely laughed as Duo crawled away.

"S'not fair," Duo whined as he sat on the floor, squeezing his legs together, "I really need to go!"

"You should be quicker then," Heero said indignantly as he looked over his shoulder at the sailor scout, "And if you really needed it that bad," he mused, as he returned to the task at hand… literally, "you'd be going in the bathtub right this minute!"

Duo looked at Heero's back, shocked.  Then he looked at the bathtub interestedly before sticking his tongue out and making a gagging sound.  Heero merely chuckled.

"But you were considering it, weren't you Maxwell," he said as he grinned at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah… but then my brain kicked in!"

"Then you're definitely not drunk enough."

"Ah, so true.  Hurry up would you, are you trying to beat a world record!?"

The unmistakable sound of a zip could be heard; Heero turned round looking… well relieved to tell the truth.

"Much better," he said, patting his crotch contentedly.

"My turn!" Duo shouted viciously as he shoved Heero to the side.  Heero went flying into a potted plant.  Duo was attempting to undo his zip when he realised… "Oh no!" he whined.

"What," Heero asked, as he extricated himself from the plant

"I'm wearing knickers!" he wailed.  Heero went blank for a moment before bursting into hysterics.

"Just pull them down dude!" Heero said as he slid down the wall into a sitting position.  Duo brightened and turned towards the toilet.  He gingerly removed the offending undergarment and positioned himself for his well-deserved leak.  Heero was busy playing with a leaf from the plant, as he didn't want to be rude and stare at his friend having a piss, but when Duo started humming the tune to 'Low Rider' he couldn't help but look up, so he could chuckle at his long-haired friend.  As he did so he received a full on view of Duo's naked ass.  This was the second time today he had seen a naked Duo ass, but this time he didn't drop anything in shock.  He was actually quite pleased with the situation.  He looked down and saw the knickers, which had been mentioned in earlier conversation.  He smirked to himself.

Duo was humming 'Low Rider' as he released his water into the toilet; he was much calmer now, as he was relieving himself.

"So I finally get to see the infamous knickers."

"EEP!" Duo jumped 3 foot in the air at the sudden presence of Heero's voice right by his ear.

He spun around to face Heero.

"Dude!  You're so weird!" Duo yelped.  Heero said nothing, he was merely gazing downwards at something that was quite shocking, yet interesting, below Duo's waist.  Duo followed his friend's gaze down and realised that the teeny tiny sailor skirt was not quite covering his manhood.

"EEEEEEEP!'" he screeched as he covered himself up and went bright red.

"Second time today Duo," Heero said silkily, "Some might think that you were _trying_ to expose yourself to me."

Duo made some flustered noises before launching into a verbal waterfall.

"That'ssonottrueyouknowthatsnottruesoIdon'tknowwhyyou'resayingthatI'mperfectlyabletoconcealmyselffromyouIdoitallthetimeI'mnottryingtoshowyoumybitsconciouslymaybeitsasubconciousthingormaybeI'munluckyidon'tknowbutknowthismisterperfectsoldier mmmph!" 

The last sound ensued as Heero pressed his lips against Duo's.  He pulled away, breathing hard.  Duo was breathing hard also.

"W-why did you do that?" Duo asked flustered.

"Because I thought if you didn't stop talking soon, you were going to pass out, I definitely was," Heero answered as he stared into Duo's eyes.  Duo swallowed nervously.

"Well, it worked," Duo said, a little shakily.

"Mmm, so it did," Heero said, looking at Duo seductively.  Duo looked hesitant and embarrassed, "I was thinking of using that technique to shut you up every time you start talking non-stop," Heero said to him.

Duo laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, next time, could you warn me first," Duo said pleadingly, "that took me by surprise."

"Well…" Heero said, looking pseudo-thoughtful.  He looked into Duo's big eyes and chuckled.

"Alright then Duo," he said as he tapped him lightly on the nose.

"Yay!" Duo beamed as he did a little happy hop dance.  Heero watched him amusedly for a minute before his face turned serious again.

"Oh, by the way," Heero said, glancing at his friend in amusement, "you're still not wearing any knickers."

Duo blushed violently and hoisted up the aforementioned underwear.

"Thought my dancing was being restricted," he said with a grin as he continued his dance.

"Duo," he said to his hopping friend.

"Yes?" Duo answered, still continuing with his dance.

"I'm going to do it again," he informed him as he backed the dancing boy against a wall.

"But, but, but," Duo stuttered, "I didn't talk loads that time!"  Heero looked at him thoughtfully again before grinning wickedly.

"Oh well," Heero sighed, "I guess that's just tough luck for you," he finished as he leaned in to steal another kiss.

15 minutes had gone by and Heero and Duo had still not emerged from the bathroom.  Trowa was lying on the ground while Quatre played with his unibang.  Treize had positioned Wufei carefully against a wall, so that he wouldn't fall over, and was lounging about, keeping his eye on Wufei the whole time.

"What could be taking them so long?" Quatre asked, as he unravelled a plait he had just done in Trowa's hair. (AN: miraculous, I know, considering the amount of gel Trowa must have in his hair.)

"Can you not guess?" Treize asked, amused, as he looked sceptically at the blonde Arabian.  Quatre blushed a little and busied himself with Trowa's hair.

Trowa lifted his head slightly and looked at the door.

"HURRY UP!" he screamed at the door, "WE'RE WAITING OUT HERE FOR YOU PEOPLE!"

Everyone, including Wufei, looked at Trowa, shocked.  Who knew the quiet pilot could raise his voice to such decibels.  Trowa merely looked back and raised one eyebrow, before lying down again.  Heero and Duo emerged from the bathroom looking a little shame-faced, but mostly flustered.

"Had a good time in the bathroom hey?" Treize said nudging Heero in the side with his elbow.

"I don't know what you mean," Heero said as he picked a bottle of booze up off the floor and took a drink.  Treize looked at Duo, who merely blushed and rearranged his hair.  Treize smiled evilly and took a deep breath.

"Well then," he said as he turned his back on the 01 pilot, "you must just really like Duo's lipstick," he said flippantly.  Heero blanched as he passed his hand across his mouth.  When he looked he could see the pink lipstick smeared across the back of his hand.

"Bollocks," he said and then grinned widely.  Duo blushed even more.  Quatre noticed his friend's discomfort and gave him a wide and reassuring grin.

"It's alright," he said, "we knew this was coming, it's welcomed."

Duo looked up shocked, Heero merely raised an eyebrow at Trowa, who repeated the quirk and then added a nod.  Heero nodded back.   Duo watched them sceptically.

"What interesting conversations you 2 must have," he said sourly.  Heero merely poked him in the side.

"Well, how could you tell?" Duo asked Quatre.

Before he could answer, Wufei snorted and focused on Duo.

"Braided baka," he husked, "even _I_ could see it."  Duo looked confused and Wufei merely rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"You're always hanging round each other," Quatre answered helpfully, "you always tease him most erm… apart from Wufei," he added.

"Yeah, and some of the looks you give each other when the other isn't watching," Trowa said as he leaned up on his elbows.  Heero smiled a little as he put his arm around Duo's waist and pulled him closer.

Duo sighed, defeated, "Fine then," he said as he looked at Heero, "apparently you and I are officially an item."

"On one condition," Heero answered.  Duo waited for the condition.  Heero turned his attention to the 3 boys and 1 man in front of him.

"That these bunch of losers admit their feelings for each other."

Treize snorted with laughter, Wufei fell over, Quatre went bright red and Trowa… did nothing.

"Fine," Treize said as he scooped Wufei up into his arms and planted a wet one on his lips.  Wufei didn't have time to react and just sat there, looking dazed.

Trowa said …nothing and pulled Quatre, who squeaked, in for a hug.  He whispered something in his ear and Quatre smiled.  He whispered back.  Trowa smiled.  They hugged and gave each other a small kiss.

"Happy now?" Duo asked his new "special friend" (AN: you have to imagine doing the finger motions with that "special friend" bit.  Ok, everyone do it "special friend".  There, much better ^_^)

Heero merely nodded.

"Come on then," he said as he guided Duo to the stairs and motioned for the others to follow, "time to party."

Quatre smiled at him as he walked hand in hand with Trowa.

"And you never know," Duo said as grabbed a bottle of champagne from a passing waiter… don't ask why he was upstairs… and tossed it back to Trowa, "we may even get to annoy Relena with this new situation."  He beamed at a stoic Heero.  Heero looked at him and then broke into a wide grin of pure relief and joy.

"Finally," he said, as he pretended to wipe tears of his cheeks, "I finally have a valid reason for not going round to her home when she invites me to one of her poncy tea thingies."

Trowa was chugging away at the bottle he had been passed before passing it to Quatre for a quick drink.

The 3 couples descended the stairs quickly as it was much more fun going down as it was going up.  They reached the bottom just outside the hall.

"Are we ready?" Quatre asked.

"What do you mean 'ready'?" Duo asked bewildered.

"We left there, young, immature, unsure boys… apart from Treize," he said with a quick glance at the young man behind him.  Treize simply quirked an eyebrow and clung on to Wufei who was starting to fall over.

"Now, we re-enter, older wiser and with new situations and beginnings blossoming ion our lives," he finished with a flourish.  Everyone looked at Quatre with varying degrees of confusion, worry and despair, apart from Duo, who looked suspicious.  He started towards Quatre and circled him.  He then smiled to himself and beckoned Trowa to lean towards him.  He whispered something in his ear.  Trowa leant back and nodded.  He looked at Qautre, and then, without warning, he thrust a hand up Quatre's tutu.

"Eek!" Quatre squealed as his boyfriend rummaged around amid the pink folds.  Trowa's look of determination changed to one of triumph as he pulled a flask out from under Qautre's skirt.  He threw the flask to Duo who opened it and sniffed.

"Ah ha!" he cried excitedly, "I knew it!  Tea!" he exclaimed as he poured some into the lid.

Quatre looked embarrassed as everyone stared at him like he was insane.  Heero stared at Duo and shook his head slowly.

"I thought his speech was getting a little fucked up… I mean flowery, so I thought he may be harbouring tea somewhere," Duo explained to everyone.

"I like tea ok!?" Quatre answered, a little defensively.  Trowa made calming noises and cuddled him.

"Let's go back into the hall," Treize said, "before it gets anymore bizarre out here."

Agreement noises were heard, and the 6 turned and made their way back into the swing of the party.

The end of this chapter is nigh!

Oh well, next part soon… I hope.  I'm getting sceptical looks from my cast.  Oh well.


	7. Beware the tables

The 7th part is here.

Trowa: …

Me: shut up.

Sorry it took a while, but I've been really busy visiting universities and stuff, you know generally sorting out my future.

Wufei: Future?

Heero: Really?

Me: shut up, or I'll have you doing something hideously embarrassing in this, like I'm doing to Trowa…

Trowa:!

Anyway, let's move on.  This time the disclaimer is brought to you by Quatre, Zero-style.

Quatre:  I will kill you all!!! *Laughs insanely as he runs around in a wide circle*

Me: that's if you sue me, 'cos I don't really own the Gundam Wing boys or anyone else.  Now a song from Duo:

Duo: O.o AGAIN!?

Anyway, on with the story.

Beware the tables…

The 6 wandered into the great hall.

'At least I can make a better grand entrance,' Duo thought to himself.  At that precise moment, he tripped.

A strange man came and steadied him.  When Duo looked up, it was the same man as the first time he tripped.  The man recognised him too.

"Arse," Duo mumbled as the strange man clung to him.

"Those boots are still dangerous I see, miss," the man said as he smiled.  Duo was just about to come back with some crushing remark when Heero glided over to his side.  "Who you calling 'miss' asshole?" Heero snarled, before proceeding to maim the man with his gloved hand.  Heero grabbed Duo's elbow and steered him away.

"What are you grinning about?" Heero demanded as the group stopped to rest by a table.

"Do you know," Duo began as he grabbed a drink, "that what you just said to that random bloke, was exactly, to the very word, what I said to him when I came in the 1st time and tripped?"

Heero looked a little shocked, he than ran a hand down Duo's cheek.

"Duo…" he exclaimed softly.  Duo sighed, he fully expected some comment about how perfect for each other they were.  Instead Heero's face broke into a wide smile of barely held in laughter.

"You tripped when you 1st came in?  Why did no one tell me?  I would have come running with my camera to capture your face."

Duo went flaming red with anger as he punched Heero in the arm.

"The total embarrassment and humiliation," Heero crowed, as he attempted to protect himself from the wrath of the God of Death, "You're grand entrance thwarted!"

"At least I'm not wearing fur panties Yuy!" he yelled, loud enough for the surrounding people to hear.  Heero stopped gloating and went stoic once again.  He opened his mouth to deliver some devastating line, but Duo held his hand up to his face.

"I don't need to hear that old one-liner babe," he drawled.

Heero growled and opened his mouth again, at which point Duo grabbed a conveniently placed bagel and shoved it in his mouth.

"Put a bagel in it!" (1) he laughed as Heero stared at him in shock.

Heero calmly removed the bagel and placed it on a conveniently passing waiter.  He looked the boy up and down before shaking his head and smiling.

"What a bothersome boyfriend I have," he said as he laughed and grabbed himself a drink.  Trowa and Quatre were engaged in staring into one another's eyes.

"Hey guys, let's get shit-faced again!" Wufei yelled as he grabbed some passing bottles.

"Dude, you're still rat-arsed!" Trowa sighed as he caught a bottle that was thrown his way.

"I know," Wufei said exaggeratedly, "but I said shit-faced, didn't I?"

Trowa thought about his for a second… before shrugging and opening the bottle of booze.

15 minutes later, Wufei was practically comatose, Treize was happily drunk, and molesting him in a corner, and the rest, were well… shit-faced, as their plan had been.  Just then, 'Digital Love' by Daft Punk came onto the sound system.  Trowa froze.  

"I love this song!" he squealed as he leapt up onto the table.

"What the Fuck!" Duo yelled as Trowa began to do some sort of organised dance to the music.  Quatre was very happy and started yelling and catcalling his newfound love.  A few others were doing this too.  Trowa lapped up the attention and decided to remove his shirt.  He threw it to Quatre who caught it and whooped some more.  Heero regarded this calmly. 

"Alright," he said loudly.

Duo looked at him bewildered, "Nani?"

"I think I got the moves down," he said as jumped onto the table.  Duo's jaw dropped to the floor as Heero joined in with the synchronized moves of Trowa.  Louder whistling could be heard as the 2 boys moved in time with the music and with each other.  Heero decided that removing his big coat was an idea.  He did so and dropped it on some unsuspecting female… who fell over.  He flowed back into the dance.

"Can you believe this?" he asked Quatre.  Quatre merely grinned at him and continued to yell to Trowa.

Suddenly a third body was on the table, joining in with the dance, as if he'd learnt it years before.  Duo nearly fell over.  Wufei had joined the dance.

Treize choked on his own tongue as he watched, disbelieving, at his boyfriend on the table.

"Liven up," Wufei slurred at Treize, as he continued to move in time with the other 2 on the table.  Their other half's stared on as they finished up their dance and did some elaborate bowing to the cheering and clapping.  Quatre was grinning like a moron.

"NANI!?" Duo asked, he couldn't understand how the blonde could not be stunned… especially as Trowa had been dancing.  Trowa!  Quiet, non-assuming, non-gobby Trowa!  That went for Heero, and Duo had always thought that Wufei was far too uptight and justice-y to dance.

Quatre merely shook his head and pointed at something he was holding.  Duo looked down, he too broke into a wide grin and started to chuckle evilly.  Treize looked over Duo's shoulder interestedly.  He then looked at the young Arabian and nodded his appreciation.  Quatre was holding a small hand-held digital camera.  He had recorded every last bit of their table dancing.

"Just a little reminder for them in the morning," Quatre chuckled as he trained the camera on the three pilots, "I doubt that they'll remember."

Treize snickered and turned around just in time to see Wufei fall head first off the table, in the middle of a bow.  Treize started towards him, but paused.  He turned to Quatre.

"Did you get that?" he asked.  Quatre smiled and nodded.  Treize nodded back and went to pick up the pieces of his "special friend" (do the finger thing ^__^) from the floor.

Heero jumped off the table and picked his jacket up, off the fallen female.  Trowa back-flipped neatly off the table, earning him a few more cheers.

"Who would have known you were such an attention seeker," Quatre cooed as Trowa slid his arm around his waist.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Duo said as he assessed Heero, "I'm so proud," he yelled as he pulled Heero into a bear hug.

"Will I get a reward?" Heero asked, a suggestive twinkle and a smirk on his face.  Duo blushed deeply, but then stopped and returned Heero's seductive look. 

"Oh, you'll get a "reward"," he smiled (he did the finger thing too).  It was Heero's turn to blush.  Duo then got a look of deep enlightenment on his face.  In other words, he had an idea.

"Excuse me a minute, my naughty poppet," he said as tapped Heero lightly on the nose.  He turned and bounced over to Trowa and Quatre.

"Poppet?" Heero questioned after him.

"Quatre, may I borrow you for a moment?" Duo asked as he grabbed Quatre's arm and dragged him away, without waiting for an answer.  He started to drag him over to where Treize was sat with Wufei.

Heero sauntered over to Trowa.

"I'm worried," Heero said to Trowa, as he drew up alongside him.

"Why?" Trowa asked, as he watched the movements of Quatre.

"Duo just called me poppet," he answered.  

Trowa turned to look at him, "This is serious, now I'm worried."

"Treize!" Duo yelled as they reached him.

Treize looked up, he was attempting to prop Wufei against the table.

"I've had an idea," Duo said, smiling widely.  

"He's whispering something to them," Trowa commented as they watched the progress of Duo and Quatre.  They watched as Treize and Quatre listened intently.  Quatre then squealed and clapped his hands together.  Heero and Trowa both jumped.  Then they watched as Treize nodded his head and picked Wufei up.  They made their way over to the 2 stoic pilots.

"Hold this," Treize said, as he dropped Wufei into Heero's arms.

"Injustice!" Wufei slurred.

"Sorry Wufie," Duo called as the 3 made their way out of the hall, "we'll only borrow him for a little while."

"We'll be back soon," Quatre called over his shoulder as they exited the hall.

Heero turned to Trowa, "Now I'm really worried."

***************************************** (this represents a passage of time)

30 minutes had passed and Heero was, once again, winning Rock-Paper-Scissors, 24 to 12 (Trowa).  Once again, Wufei had nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with me, why can't I win thish game!" he screamed.

"Injustice?" Trowa added helpfully.

Wufei glared at him unsteadily.

"Fuck off!" he hissed.  Heero chuckled.

A pair of hands covered Heero's eyes.

"Guess who," he heard Duo say.

"Erm… Santa?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well I do have a present for you," Duo whispered sexually into his ear.  Heero contemplated jumping him then and there, but decided against it.  He wanted to see what this present was.  Duo released him and he turned around to survey the group.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"All in due time, Quatre's dealing with it now," Treize said as he picked Wufei up.

"We're good to go," Quatre reported as he trotted back.

"Let's do it then," Duo said as he linked with the 2 guys and walked them forward.  Trowa and Heero followed, giving each other worried looks.  Treize dropped Wufei into a chair.  Duo pulled up 2 more, and Quatre indicated to tem.

"Sit down, please," he said as he bowed low.  Heero and Trowa sat down warily as they looked at the 3 guys.  

The room went dark.  There were a couple of startled gasps, some girl screamed.

"Oh shut up, you've been in the dark before!" Heero heard Duo yell from somewhere.  From the way it sounded, it was coming from above him.

"Did that sound above, to you?" Trowa questioned him.

Heero nodded.

"I can't see you nodding Heero, but I'll just assume you did," Trowa said sarcastically.  Heero gave him his death glare.

"Stop giving me your death glare Heero," Trowa said calmly.

Heero sighed, "Am I that predictable?"

"I'm nodding," Trowa answered.

A bright light went on above them, blinding them momentarily.

"Argh!  Bright light, bright light!" Wufei screamed.  Heero shielded his eyes and looked up.  There, stood above where they were sat, were Treize, Duo and Quatre, all stood in elaborate poses.

"What?" Trowa asked, bewildered.

"Geh?" Wufei sounded.

"Oh dear," Heero said lowly.

"Wha?" Wufei swung his head towards Heero.

"I believe…" he started.

"A taste of your own medicine," Duo finished for him.  Heero turned back to the table to see Duo kneeling down on the table and leaning into Heero's face.  Heero jumped.  Duo kissed him deeply.  Heero jumped again.  Duo laughed and pulled back.  He got back into his pose and whipped a microphone out of god knows where (AN: possibly the same place he kept his gun earlier ^_^) 

"Maestro!" Quatre yelled, and the music began.

And that's where I'm leaving it.

Duo: O.O

Heero: So embarrassed, you said only Trowa. Wufei nodding head vigorously in background.  Trowa, mortified in background.

Me: I lied evil smile

Until next time people, please R+R, or I'll give you Quatre's tea when you're not suspecting.

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(1) – this is not mine, I borrowed it from a bagel advert.


	8. Guerrilla fighting

This is part 8; it's getting quite long.

If you remember, Duo, Quatre and Treize were about to give some payback for the 'Digital Love' episode.

Duo: this better be good. Trowa still mortified in background

Me: Disclaimer from Wufei

Wufei: It is an injustice to believe that the onna owns us, the prestigious Gundam Pilots, or the rest of the show.

Author hits Wufei with a frying pan

Anyway another song from Duo…

Duo: The sun will come out tomorrow, bet you're bottom dollar that tomorrow…

Me: O.O moving on

Guerrilla fighting.

"Maestro!" Quatre yelled, and the music began.  The three guys on the table started swaying and gyrating to the music.  Duo span around in the middle and did a seductive dip before launching into the 1st line of lyrics of the song.

"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl,

But did you ever think it would be Ok for me to step into this world," Duo sang loudly and confidently, towards the end of the phrase, he did an elaborate twirl out of the centre of the table and at the same time threw the microphone to Quatre who had twirled into the vacated space.

"Always saying little girl don't step into the blood,

But I'm just trying to find out why 'cos dancing's what I love," Quatre husked into the microphone, he followed in the ways of Duo and span out of the middle spot so that Treize could glide by and grab the mic, as he took his stance.

"Get it get it, get it get it, what,

Get it get it, get it get it, what," Treize sang and swivelled as he tossed the microphone back to Quatre, who was swinging his hips.

Quatre launched into the next lines of the song as the gathering crowd oooed and ahed at the spectacular dancing and singing.

Heero watched Duo's swinging and bobbing closely, he was very glad he was wearing restricting pants at this present moment in time as he watched Duo take position.

"Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, in another time and place,"

Heero groaned as he realised the pants would not restrict all.  He cursed Duo.

Trowa was goggling.  He couldn't even blink in case he missed any of this priceless display.

Wufei had fallen off his seat and could not get up.

"Is this all of my injustices of that Po onna molesting me, finally repaid?" he questioned the floor, from where he watched Treize do his thing.

Trowa leaned over to Heero, still not blinking, "Do you think Quatre would mind if I jumped him right now?" he whispered desperately to Heero.  Heero looked over, and couldn't help noticing that Trowa was unsuccessfully trying to quell a rather large erection (AN: I don't really like that word ).

"I see your facing the same problems as me," Heero whispered back as his own erection strained against the fur underwear.

Duo was dancing happily on the table.  He loved to dance, he was good at it and he liked to show off.  He did a particularly elaborate spin and earned a few cheers and calls from the crowd.  He looked down to where Heero was sat right beneath him.  He noticed that Heero was looking a little strained.  Duo frowned a little, he couldn't think why.  His eyes strayed down to where Heero's hand was resting and saw the evident problem that was trying to get out of his pants.

"Eep!" he squeaked quietly as he threw the microphone to Treize over his shoulder.  He span over to Quatre and whispered in his ear.  Quatre looked a little bewildered and span around to where Trowa was sat.  He took a sneaky glance downwards and went bright pink.  Trowa chose this moment to go a lovely shade of beetroot.  Duo watched and laughed at the spectacle he had caused.  Heero shook his head at his unruly boyfriend.  Duo laughed harder.

Wufei was struggling to sit up.  He dragged himself into a sitting position by using the chair as a lever.

"I don't want bakas such ash theshe watshing my boyfriend gyrating in sush a seductive manner!"  Wufei hissed angrily as he swung his head wildly, glaring at offending people all around him.  Trowa glanced around at the crowd.  There were too many leering faces for his liking, mainly from older men.  He wasn't really that shocked.

Heero was death-glaring as many people as he could whom he had spotted looking at Duo.

Quatre was dancing at the edge of the table when he felt a tug on his skirt.  He lost his balance a little but regained it quickly as he pulled out of the grasp.  He looked down to see a young man dressed as a commando at the side of the table, leering at him unpleasantly.  Quatre grimaced and tried to move away, when the man grabbed his skirt again.

Usually Quatre was a polite boy, but he just knew this man's intentions would not be honourable.

"Let go," Quatre growled at the commando.

"Not till you come down here and oblige me," the man said, rather bluntly, or so Quatre thought.

"I'll ask again," he hissed, "let go."

The man pulled harder and Quatre fell off the table.

Duo turned and noticed.  Trowa was trying to get off his chair and Heero was yelling something.

"Hey what do you think your doing jackass!" Duo yelled as he leapt from the table and onto the commando's back.

A large brawl ensued.  Duo had removed a boot and was thwacking the commando in the head with it, until 2 guys, who also did not have honourable intentions, dragged him off.  Treize was doing some major damage with the microphone.

Quatre was kicking and fighting like a little leopard on the floor, trying to shift the larger man's weight from on top of him.

"If you'd stop struggling it'd be over quicker," the commando grunted as he pinned Quatre and attempted to remove his tutu.  Someone tapped him on the shoulder.  He looked round to see a very pissed looking clown.

"Fuck off funny man," he mocked.  Trowa pulled back his fist and hit the man hard, square in his face.  The commando crumpled on top of Quatre.

"Thank you," Quatre gasped as Trowa kicked the man off of him and pulled him up.  Trowa merely pulled him close and hugged him.

"Dmmph," Quatre mumbled into Trowa's chest.

Quatre looked up at Trowa, "2 guys dragged Duo somewhere, I couldn't stop them," he wailed.

"Let's go," Trowa said grabbing Quatre's hand, "Treize!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Treize smashed someone across the face with the mic, as he held Wufei under one arm.  Wufei was scratching and kicking anyone who got close.

"What?" Treize yelled back a he bopped someone on the head.

"Someone's got Duo," he called back, "We're going this way," he yelled, pointing.

"Right," Treize called as he turned in another direction and started to beat a path through the people, whilst Wufei called "Maxwell!" out at various intervals.

Trowa pulled Quatre through the crowd.

"Get off me before I kill you, you stupid, STUPID MEN!" Duo screamed into the face of the guy who was struggling on top of him.

"Calm down girly," the other one, dressed as a gorilla, purred as he leaned over Duo's face, "this could be fun for everyone."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL YOU FUCKING MORON!" Duo yelled, and then nutted the gorilla.

"Guerrilla fighting," a monotone voice added and then chuckled, it came from somewhere behind the gorilla.

The gorilla spun around and looked at the offending voice.

"Piss off, this is none of your business," he growled.  The guy on top of Duo knelt up, still on Duo's chest.  Duo squeaked with pain, this bloke was not of the slender variety.  The other voice said nothing.

"Buggar off will you, we're a little busy here," the fat guy said.

The other voice said nothing. 

Duo grinned, he had freed one of his arms due to the fat man's negligence.

"Big mistake," he whispered, as he whipped his gun out from that special place he kept it. (AN: who knows where he keeps it O.o)

He pushed the gun into the guy's crotch.

"Peek-a-boo!" Duo yelled in a singsong voice.  The guy looked down and paled.  Duo heard the click of the safety being taken off a gun.  He grinned even wider when he saw the men go even paler, faced with the prospect of some mystery person (though Duo had his suspicions), and one extremely pissed off "girl", both packing weapons.

"I'm giving you till 10 to runaway, if you're not out of my sight and running for the exit, I will shoot you," the monotone voice said.  The guys backed away slowly as the person started to count and then Duo watched them turn and run… straight into 2 outstretched fists.

Duo coughed weakly as he tried to sit up.  He turned to locate the source of the voice.  Heero was stood looking, for once, very angry.  Very VERY angry, actually.

Duo coughed again and smiled at him, a brilliant eye-catching smile, "Thanks," he croaked.  His voice was hoarse from the screaming.  Heero dropped the gun as he started to make his way to the fallen Duo.  As the gun hit the floor, it went off.  It shot a hole in a nice oak cabinet.  Duo looked shocked.

"You really had the safety off," Duo whispered hoarsely at the side-turned head of Heero.  Heero turned around, a little shame-faced.

"Sorry," he said to someone behind Duo.  Duo looked round and saw Trowa and Quatre.  Quatre let out a little sigh.

"It was for a good reason, I suppose," he said, sighing again.  Trowa put his arm around him, as he nudged at the unconscious bodies of the gorilla and the fat guy.

Heero was sat down beside Duo, and pulling him into a fierce embrace.

"Of course the safety was off," he said angrily as he pulled away, looking into Duo's eyes, "I was ready to kill them, if they'd hurt you or made you uncomfortable, at all, damn, just for having the audacity to do something so… so… something so EVIL!" he ranted as he hugged Duo again.  Trowa was nodding vigorously as he pulled Quatre closer.

Duo stared at Heero for a little while, taking in the details of his face.  The anger, the hurt, the worry, and the love that was shining from behind those Prussian blue eyes touched Duo.  The fact that the stoic expression betrayed so much of the feelings he had for him.

'Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it,' he whispered to himself in his head, but it was too late.  He sniffed once and then his bottom lip stuck out and started trembling.  Heero looked worried.  His eyes welled up and tears spilt out of his eyes as he opened his mouth and wailed.  Heero looked horrified as Duo sobbed all over his chest, as he clung to him for dear life.  Heero looked up at Trowa and Quatre, who had both tilted their heads to the side and looked content.

"Ah." Quatre sighed happily as he snuggled into Trowa's side.

Treize chose this moment to come barrelling in, with Wufei still under his arm who was baring his teeth and hissing.  Trowa and Quatre took a little step back.  Heero continued to try and placate the wailing Duo.  Duo continued to cry.

"He turned out to be a good crowd parting device," Treize said grinning as he patted Wufei on the head, and then put him down.

"Why is he crying?" Wufei asked scornfully.

"Because he's just been through a traumatic experience and Heero saved him, and they love each other and it's all so wonderful!" Quatre blurted, "And Trowa did the same for me!" Quatre's voice went all high and squeaky (An: more so) as he also started to blub.

"That's just so… beautiful," Wufei cried out, and he joined in with the waterworks.  The three others stood by and watched their partners as they cried their hearts out.  Trowa was silently trying to calm Quatre with hugs.  Heero had resorted to gently shaking Duo.  Treize was slapping Wufei around the face.

After 10 minutes Heero had had enough.  His ears were ringing, his voice was hoarse and worst of all, he was damp.

"Alright, THAT IS ENOUGH!" Heero screeched above the wails.  Everyone stopped crying abruptly.  Duo hiccupped a few times, as he calmed down.

"Right," Heero said, taking a deep and calming breath, "We now have the task of extraditing all of the remaining party guests."

Quatre snivelled, "Oh that," he sniffed, "I can get Rashid and his people to do that, easy enough."

"Well hop to it little man," Trowa said, pushing him in the direction of the main hall.  Quatre stumbled forwards then turned around and stuck out his bottom lip

"Fine," Trowa conceded as he made his way over to Quatre and guided him towards the main hall.

"Let's get rid of this trash," Heero said as he kicked the gorilla in the side.  Treize nodded and bent to pick up the fat guy.  Heero grabbed the gorilla by an arm and dragged him over to a window.

"Could you open that for me?" Heero indicated to the big bay window as he looked at Duo.  Duo jumped up from the floor and wiped his nose on his arm.  He trotted over to the window and pushed it open.  Heero gave the guy a few spins, as if he were doing the hammer-throw, and then chucked him out the window into some bushes.  Treize threw the other guy in the same direction.  Duo shut the window and grinned.

"Assholes," he yelled.

"Glad to see you're not too traumatised," Heero said, sliding an arm around his waist.  Duo grinned again and was about to give him a peck on the cheek…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEP!" he screamed.  Heero jumped from the sheer level of noise that was just directed so close to his ear.

"Argh!" Heero yelped in pain.  Duo looked down to see Wufei with his teeth embedded into his leg.  Heero looked at Wufei curiously.  

"I'm a tiger!" he said through his teeth, not letting go of Duo's leg.

"How can he still be that drunk?" Heero questioned Treize, who merely shrugged and began to prise Wufei off Duo's leg.

"Maxwell tastes of chicken!" Wufei declared. (O.o)

Trowa and Quatre returned to this statement.  Trowa gave Wufei an odd look, and then shrugged, "Fair enough," he said.

"Everyone's leaving now," Quatre added as he brushed some invisible lint off his tutu.

"Right then, bed time," Heero said with a feral look at Duo.

Duo gulped.

The end!

Oh yes that's the end of this chapter my friends and reviewers!

Heero: So close to bedtime! Looks defeated

Duo: pats Heero's back consolingly

Oh well, bedtime for everyone in the next chappie.

See you then peeps

Love you all, Lucas xxx


	9. Silk Pillows

PART 9

Yes indeedy, it is part 9.

You people should appreciate this; I'm doing this instead of an essay on photosynthesis!

Duo: Photosynthesis is…

Heero: Pointless.

Wufei: A Pagan tradition?

Quatre: Green!

Trowa: …plants…

Me:Indeed, moving on, here is a disclaimer from the god of all things pink and fluffy, Duo.

Duo: The god of Death, DEATH!  Lucas does not own Gundam Wing, nor dies she own the Gundam Wing boys, and girls, and asexual beings.

Heero: Who's asexual?

Duo: That would be telling.  

Heero: O.o

Trowa: Do not sue Lucas for she is one whose means do not fit their ends.

Duo: Meaning she's flat broke, so you won't get a penny!

Me: so true! Sob

Anyway, we left our pilots just ready for bed, I'm going to warn you now, I don't think I'll take this as far as a lemon, because I have a feeling I'd be crap at writing lemons.  It will however be limey and such, so you have been warned, don't read this if you're underage!  That means you (points at blatantly underage people).  Also, even though I think that the law says that gay partners have to be 18 to have sex, this is the future; so let us assume that the law has been modified and that it's 16, and that the pilots are all 16, so no one is partaking in anything illegal.  Ok, got it, good!  (Points at underage people again and shakes head).

Silk Pillows

The 5 Gundam pilots and Treize traipsed their way up the stairs.

"Going up is never as fun as going down," Wufei commented.

"Let's hope you keep that attitude later on," Treize said grinning.  Trowa and Duo burst out laughing.  Heero forgave himself the small chuckle that escaped his lips. Quatre looked on oblivious.

"What does he mean?" he asked Trowa innocently.

"I'll show you later," Trowa answered with a half smile.

"Don't you mean you'll tell me?" Quatre asked again.

Trowa looked at Quatre thoughtfully for a while, he smiled, "No."

They continued on their arduous journey up the stairs.

"Q-man, for someone so rich, why don't you have elevators, or escalators or something!" Duo whined as he sagged against Heero, forcing the #1 pilot to push him up the stairs.

"Oh we do," Quatre answered simply, as he walked past the very stunned group.

Heero fell backwards in exasperation, taking Duo with him.

"Then why," Trowa said running a hand over his face in a tired manner, "are we walking?"

"Better for your heart," Quatre muttered.  Trowa looked at him deeply until Quatre let out an irritated squeak.

"Fine, I don't where it is, I can't remember."  He looked a little huffy.

"It doesn't matter Q-man," Duo said as he stood up, " I like sliding down the stairs of a morning anyway!"

"Why are you wearing only one boot?" Wufei asked from his vantage point under Treize's arm.

"Because, Wuffers, I was beating that commando guy with it remember, then I dropped it."

"Oh," Wufei said quietly, "You have very hairy toes Maxwell."

Duo blushed a violent shade of pink and hid his foot from Heero's enquiring gaze.

"Let's just get to the top of the stairs!" Treize cried, "Wufei is not getting any lighter!"

They continued up to the top of the stairs where they sat down for a quick breather.

"For pilots who train a lot, we really are unfit," Trowa said, as he panted a little.

"I'm fine," Wufei pointed out smugly.

"You were carried you ninny," Duo hissed.

"Ninny?" Heero asked amused.  Duo glared at him.  Heero put up his hands in mock defeat.

"Right, we are which way, Wufei?" Treize asked as he scanned the hall.

"What?" Wufei asked, befuddled.

"Which way do we go?" Treize asked.

"Is this a test?" Wufei asked as he looked up imploringly at Treize.  Treize looked at him a little shocked, as well as confused.

"He's 7 doors down to the left Treize," Duo said as he laughed.  Treize nodded his appreciation, picked up Wufei and took him inside the room.

Trowa raised his eyes enquiringly at Quatre, who nodded, took his hand and led him 4 doors to the right.

"Yours then," Trowa said, as Quatre pulled him inside.

"Ok, my room or yours?" Duo asked, blushing a little.

"So you want to spend the night with me then, hey?" Heero teased.

"Well you are my boyfriend!" He yelled, sticking out his bottom lip.  Heero laughed.

"Keep laughing and you won't be getting any," Duo said huffily, turning his face away.  The laughing stopped abruptly.

"Ok, ok, you win Duo, no more laughing."

Duo turned to him and smiled.

"Does that mean I can have some?" Heero enquired silkily.

"Maybe," Duo teased as he stood up, pulling Heero with him.

"So," he asked, "yours or mine?" 

"Can we get into your room, both of us?"

Duo pondered, "True, one half of the bed is under a pile of stuff, and the floor's covered in things and whatnot, so… no."

"Exactly," Heero said as he led Duo down the right end of the hall.  He stopped at the 6th door.

"My room," Heero said simply.

"I've never really seen all of your room, " Duo commented happily as Heero pulled out the several million keys it took to unlock the door, "It takes me a little while to pick all these locks, and by that time you've usually heard me and stop me progressing more than a metre into the sanctum that is your bedroom."

"What about the time you tried to get in through my window?" Heero asked with an amused glance at Duo as he fiddled with the ring of keys.

"Oh yeah," Duo said with a wide smile, "That was great, I nearly fell to my death edging along the wall outside.  I did fall quite a way when you opened the window and told me to fuck off in no uncertain terms.  I gave Quatre a really nasty shock when I went past his window.  I don't mind telling you the things he gets up to when he thinks he's alone, wow!"

"Do you breath?" Heero asked as he was unlocking a rather large padlock.

"Some, not a lot," Duo answered simply.

Heero unlocked the last lock and opened the door.  He allowed Duo to enter first.  Duo bounded around looking at everything from the ceiling to the floor.  He was just delving into the wardrobe when Heero pulled him back by his skirt.

"Just because your room is a mess, doesn't mean I want you to mess up mine."

Duo pouted but complied and sat quietly down on the bed.

"Why did you never let me in your room before?" Duo asked, as Heero sat don't next to him and removed his fur boots.

"You're a one man tornado, you would have messed up my stuff."

"I didn't realise you were so material."

Heero shrugged and took of his fur-lined parka.

Duo scratched his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm still wearing the costume!"

"And people say you're not smart," Heero said sarcastically, shaking his head.  

Duo poked him in the side and stood up.

"Ok Yuy, I'm going to remove my make up and then I will come back.  I expect you to lend me a t-shirt to sleep in…" Duo then blushed a little and looked at the floor, "oh and some boxers, 'cos, you know, I'm only wearing the knickers, and I don't really want to sleep in them, and I can't be bothered going to my room all the way down the corridor, so, yeah."

"Fine," Heero said with a raised eyebrow as he watched Duo trot from the room.

"Right, time for preparations," Heero said to himself as he slipped out of the door and ran silently down the hall.

"You have a nice room Quatre," Trowa said as he looked around.  Quatre jumped playfully onto the bed.

"It's like a traditional Arabian bedroom," Quatre commented.  Trowa looked around at the luxurious red and purple silks, and back to the large silk covered four-poster, with the canopy.

"Arabian Princess?" Trowa questioned as he tried not to laugh.  Quatre ignored the question.

"Why have you never visited me in my room?" Quatre questioned.

"I've never had reason to," Trowa answered simply as he crawled onto the bed beside Quatre.

"I'm just going to get changed," Quatre said as he whipped of his tutu.  Trowa nervously looked away as the Arabian Prince began to remove his leotard revealing his smooth, pale chest.

"I'm done," Quatre said to the back of Trowa's head.

Trowa turned around fully expecting to see Quatre in some form of suitable bed wear, like pyjamas, or in Quatre's case, that nightie he'd seen him in that time they'd bumped into each other in the hall that morning a few weeks ago.  However, when he turned around Quatre was wearing nothing, but some very revealing silk boxers, pink silk boxers.  Trowa squeaked.

"What?" Quatre pouted seductively, "You no like?"

Trowa couldn't speak, there seemed to be an excess of saliva in his mouth.

"How about a drink?" Quatre asked as he lent over the side of the bed, affording Trowa a very full on view of his silken ass.

Trowa nodded mutely to Quatre's butt, before realising that it was… Quatre's butt.

He pulled himself back onto the bed and offered Trowa a china teacup.  He then pulled a thermos from behind his back.

"Tea?" Quatre enquired with a mischievous grin as he poured the tan liquid into the cup.  He poured himself a cup and took a sip.

"Go on," he cajoled, "it's really good, my own special blend."

"I'm very aware of my tongue," Trowa blurted.  Quatre merely raised an eyebrow in a Trowa-esque fashion and sipped his tea.  Trowa sniffed warily at the cup, he eyed it at several angles before he noticed Quatre was giving him an odd look.  Not really wanting to alienate his new boyfriend on their first evening together he stopped and took a tentative sip of the tea.  To his surprise, it didn't taste bad, he sipped again.  Quatre smiled.

"It's good," Trowa said smiling as he raised his cup, "I always thought I was a coffee man."

"Well now you're a convert, in the ways of the Winner family, tea drinkers extraordinaire!"

"Groovy!" Trowa replied as he drank some more.

"Now," Quatre said with a suggestive smile, "let's get you out of that costume."  

He crawled over towards Trowa.

"I'm back!" Duo called as he burst in through the door.

Heero hastily threw the matches to one side before realising that this was pointless because all the candles that were lit would have had o be lit somehow.

Duo looked around.  The room glowed with the soft light of many candles scattered about the room.  A few gold silk pillows adorned the plain black sheets of the bed and the sweet smell of jasmine floated through the air from an incense stick burning on the bedside table.  Duo's eyes welled up.

"Oh Heero," he gasped, "You're so sweet!  Where did you get all this stuff?"

"It's mine," Heero said boldly as he looked into Duo's slightly misty eyes.  Duo stared back at him defiantly, causing Heero to let out a sigh.

"I stole the candles from Wufei," he said dejectedly.  Duo raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think Fei would be such a romantic," he said casually looking at the wide selection of candles.

"He's not," Heero grimaced, "You should have seen those 2 going at it, I've never seen bodies in those positions before, or that much grunting and sweating an moaning and…"

"Stop already!" Duo said shrilly, "All the talk of the moaning and such was making the blood rush to my… cheeks… yeah… cheeks…" Duo said vaguely.  Heero raised an eyebrow in interest and couldn't stop the involuntary movement of his eyes towards Duo's crotch.

"I got the pillows from…" Heero continued.

"Quatre," Duo said matter of factly.  Heero nodded.  

"Got a thing for silk hasn't he?" Heero said with a suggestive smirk.

"Lucky Trowa," Duo chortled, "And the incense?" Duo asked.

"That's mine, I find it relaxing," Heero said as he sniffed deeply.  Duo was surprised to learn that the stoic pilot liked to relax.  He'd always thought he'd got off on being so tense ALL the time.  He said as much to Heero, who chuckled.

Heero looked at Duo, who was still in his costume.  One boot on and one boot off, and no makeup.  He looked adorable.

Duo looked at Heero who was now out of his costume.  In just a pair of boxers he looked… good enough to eat. 

'Time to turn on the charm,' Duo thought to himself as he smirked.

Heero watched as Duo lifted his arms up to his hair and undid the small buns allowing the long hair to fall free in loose waves over his shoulders.  Heero had to admit, he loved Duo's hair, it looked so soft and Duo looked beautiful right now.  Duo removed the remaining boot and tossed it aside.  He slipped out of the small skirt, leaving himself exposed in the small knickers and leotard.

"Where are those boxers?" Duo questioned Heero.  Heero wasn't listening and continued to stare.  Duo clicked his fingers in front of his face a few times to get his attention.

"Wha?" Heero questioned, dazed.

"Boxers?" Duo asked amused.

"Oh, on the bed, there," he said pointing to a pair of red boxers.  Duo leaned over and grabbed them.  He dropped them on the floor by his feet and removed the leotard.  Heero gawped at the half-naked Duo before him.  He pinched himself.  No it wasn't a dream, as it had hurt to pinch himself.  He made a mental note not to pinch himself again.  Duo turned his back to Heero and looked over his shoulder seductively.  

"Cover your eyes," he breathed.  Heero complied and covered his eyes with his hands and Duo removed the knickers.  He bent down to pick up the boxers.  Heero sneaked a peak through his fingers.  He had to stop himself gasping as he caught his third glimpse of Duo's naked ass.  The sight had been growing on him more and more.  Duo hoisted up the boxers and Heero closed his fingers.  Duo turned around and saw that Heero still had his hands over his eyes.

"Ok, I'm done," said Duo.  Heero lowered his hands and allowed his eyes to travel over the half naked man.  Duo blushed slightly, but shook it off. 

"Where's that t-shirt?" Duo asked.

"I don't own t-shirts, only vests," Heero said, holding up one of his trademark green vests.  Duo tripped slightly, but took the vest and slipped it on.  It hung off him.

"Wow Heero," Duo commented, trying to right the material, "You must be quite buff."  Heero smiled as Duo looked at Heero with hungry eyes.  Heero patted the bed, so Duo went over and sat down next to him.

"So," Heero began.  Duo looked at his hands for a little while then jumped on Heero, knocking him back on the bed.  Heero looked a little shocked but not unappreciative.  Duo sat on top of him and ran his hands over Heero's chest.

"Heero your muscles are so…"

"Hard!" Trowa shouted.

"But if I pull harder I'm going to rip your skin off!" Quatre wailed as he looked at Trowa's crotch.

"You can't get these things done delicately little one, just yank it, it will be fine."

Quatre looked unhappy but grabbed it any way and pulled hard.  It worked.  It came.  Trowa yelled out.

"Thank god!" Trowa mumbled.

"Yes, I thought the zip would never give!" Quatre said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'll never where overly tight pants again," Trowa promised.

"They really were…"

"Tight," Duo said as he ran his hands up and down Heero's chest a few times.  Heero was struggling with his… conscience (you know what I mean ^_~).  He didn't want to frighten Duo, but having Duo's hands all over him was driving him crazy.  

Duo knew he was driving Heero crazy.  There was fire in those blue eyes that he recognised.  He smirked and kissed Heero's chest.  It was too much.  Heero flipped Duo onto his back and leaned over him.

"Ooo, Heero," Duo giggled.  Heero thought he looked like an angel with all that beautiful hair splayed out across the pillow.  He stroked it and felt how soft it was.

"You're hair is beautiful," he husked as he stroked the silky strands.  Duo smiled widely.

"I grew it myself."

"Very funny Maxwell,"

"I thought…" but Duo's words were cut off by Heero's mouth on his own.  Heero slipped his tongue inside Duo's mouth and battled with the other for dominance.  He won, of course.  Duo moaned into Heero's mouth.  He was the best kisser ever.  Duo slid his hands down Heero's back to his ass.  He had a weapon that he could use to gain some control over the situation.  He squeezed Heero's butt.  Heero squeaked in surprise.  Duo grinned onto Heero's mouth.

"Gotcha," Duo said unsteadily.

"Oh yeah?" Heero mocked as he slid his hands down Duo's chest to the rim of his boxers.

"You wouldn't," Duo warned.  Heero raised his brows and yanked down.

"EEP!  You WOULD!" he screamed as he tried to cover himself.  Heero grinned widely.

"Why do you try to hide yourself from me now, when only moments ago you were wiggling your butt at me?" Heero questioned as he kissed Duo's forehead.

"Damn," Duo sounded as he clicked his fingers, "you figured out my ploy."

"Well I am the Perfect Soldier," Heero said waving his hand airily.

"Hey!" Duo said indignantly, "How do _you_ know that we call you that?"

Heero looked a little ashamed and looked out the window at something particularly interesting.  Duo narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You have the place bugged don't you," Duo said.  It was more of a statement than a question.  Heero gave him a wide, guilty smile.  Duo tutted and shook his head.  Duo's distraction had caused him to remove his hands from his manhood.  Heero took this opportunity to look down.

"Well, you've been hiding a large secret haven't you," he said gleefully as he looked up at the reddening face of Duo Maxwell.

"I didn't realise you were so…"

"Long," Wufei said simply.

Treize nodded his head in a satisfied sort of way.

"May I touch it?" Wufei asked as he looked into Treize's eyes.  Treize nodded mutely.  Wufei ran his hands up and down the length with reverie.

"I've never seen one like it," Wufei said conversationally, "and as you know I've had a lot of experience."

Treize laughed, "Yes, I got the full force of that in our first battle if I remember rightly."  Wufei laughed also and handed the sword back to Treize.

"You got any of your famous swords in here?" Treize asked as he looked around the room.  Wufei disentangled himself from Treize and went over to his wardrobe.  He opened it up and rummaged around.  Treize watched his naked profile as he turned from the wardrobe holding a particularly large samurai sword.

"Wow that one's quite…"

"Wide!" Trowa yelled as the pants sailed past his head.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked indignantly, they were perfectly on target."

"That is clearly not the washing basket blondey and you know it," Trowa laughed as he looked at the discarded pants that lay several feet from the washing basket.

"Well I got every other thing in so it doesn't matter," Quatre said, sticking out his tongue.  Trowa laughed loudly and watched as Quatre advanced upon him and took the mask, which covered one half of his face, off.

Trowa lent forward and kissed him deeply.  Quatre let out a happy sigh.

"Did you always know?" Quatre asked into Trowa's mouth.

"Know what?" Trowa mumbled as he kissed the pale throat in front of him.

"You know, that you liked…"

"That I play for the other team?" Trowa said as he lifted his head to look into the blue eyes.  Quatre couldn't help but laugh.  Trowa smiled.

"Yeah, I think so, I never really was that interested in women."

"I always knew," Quatre said, "I think having 29 sisters may have had something to do with it," he finished musingly.

"Maybe," Trowa said with laughter in his eyes.

"I do believe," he continued as he looked at Quatre, "that these," he pointed down, "are in the way."

Quatre followed the directed finger and grinned, "I believe you're right."

2 pairs of boxers, one pink, one green, were flung in the direction of the washing basket.  Quatre admired Trowa's muscular physique, while Trowa marvelled at the smooth alabaster skin.  Quatre risked a glance downwards and was transfixed with what he saw.

"Trowa, I didn't think you'd be so…"

"Big," Heero finished with an admiring glance back at Duo.  Duo was blushing so hard he appeared to have turned purple.

"Don't be so modest," Heero said as he kissed Duo again.

"Well you're not so bad yourself," Duo said as he looked at Heero's member through his fingers.

"Is that why you appear frightened of it?" Heero asked, amused, "It won't bite you, you know," he laughed, "I might though," he said thoughtfully.  Duo giggled.

'Better let go of my inhibitions,' Duo thought to himself as he looked at Heero's… you know… again.  He took a deep breath and grabbed it.

"EEP!" Heero gasped as Duo's icy hand enclosed around his semi-erect penis.

"Gah!  That's cold!" He squealed.  He then felt it swell, "Maybe it's not so bad," he gasped as Duo squeezed.  

Duo felt Heero's… you know… swell in his hand.  He felt quite proud about this and… maybe just a little turned on, as he felt his own… you know… rise to the occasion.  Heero had his eyes half closed when he realised something.

"You've never done this before have you?" He questioned.  Duo shook his head.

"Well I've tossed myself off of course, but…"

"No, I mean sex… with a man."

Duo snorted, "You're not a man."  Heero laughed.

"Alright, boy then."  Duo shook his head and looked at Heero nervously.

"It does hurt," Heero said, not wanting to sugar coat it.

"You've done it?" Duo asked incredulously, his eyes goggling.  Heero looked around furtively.

"I've had some… erm… run-ins with Oz soldiers."

"More than one!" Duo squeaked.  Heero laughed.  He caught the horrified expression.

"It was all mutual!" Heero said hurriedly.  Duo's face relaxed, he had interpreted Duo's shock correctly.  Duo's face then split into a wide grin.

"Heero Yuy, slut!" Duo chirped.  He laughed for a bit until Heero tugged his penis, and he gasped.

"I understand if you don't want to take it that far tonight," Heero said as he stroked Duo's hair.  Duo looked thoughtful.

"Do you have any…"

Heero whipped out lube and condoms from god knows where.  Duo looked shocked.

"At least I know you're prepared."  Heero smiled widely.

"Too much talking," Duo said shaking his head before kissing Heero deeply.  Heero ran his hands up and down Duo's body and back down to is butt.

"Ok, get ready," Heero gasped as Duo licked and nibbled his ear.

"Ready for ARGH!" Duo shrieked.

"I was NOT expecting that!" Duo squeaked.  He soon stopped talking when Heero wiggled his finger a bit.  Duo groaned gratefully.  Heero grinned and covered the boy's neck with bites and kisses.

"Ooh, that feels…"

"Nice," Quatre said appreciatively.  Trowa smiled.  He then took drastic action and grabbed hold of Quatre in a very intimate place.  Quatre gasped out loud and reciprocated the movement.

"Have you ever done this before?" Trowa asked Quatre between kisses.

Quatre nodded, "Some of the younger of Rashid's men have been kind enough to oblige me occasionally."  Trowa looked a little shocked but merely chuckled and kissed him again.

"What about you?" Quatre asked as Trowa sucked on his… throat.

Trowa smiled, "My name-sake was my teacher," he said cryptically.

"You mean the real Trowa Barton…"

"Yep."  Quatre gasped.  He wasn't sure if it was from the shock, or the fact that Trowa was performing some fairly elaborate moves downstairs.

"We need protection," Trowa said sensibly as he leaned over the blonde, flicking his uni-bang out of his eyes.

"Top drawer of the table next to the bed."

Trowa leaned over and opened the drawer.  He saw condoms, lube and… a vibrator.

Trowa raised his eyebrows at Quatre who merely shrugged and smiled.

"Duo caught me using it once," Quatre said with a smile, "I don't know what he was doing crawling along the outside of the house though."

Trowa kissed Quatre deeply at this and grabbed a condom and some lube.  Quatre was very obliging with the helping on of the condom.  Trowa gently rolled Quatre over and applied some lube.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Ready," Quatre said firmly into the pillow.

"Ready?" Heero asked as he rolled Duo onto his back, not removing his finger.

"Ready," Duo said nervously into the pillow.  Heero applied some lube and he was already wearing protection.

"Here we go," he whispered into Duo's ear as they commenced.  After much ear splitting screeching and some light crying and some heavy reassurance, they had got into the swing of things.  Duo had to admit, after the pain had subsided, it was really quite pleasant.  He reassessed this as Heero hit a particularly pleasurable spot and kept hitting it, this was amazing!  He also got some quiet time to think as well, it was nice having Heero in his… tight embrace.

Heero was having the time of his life. Duo had a particularly tight… embrace.  He realised he had found the fabled spot when Duo suddenly gasped and wiggled about a bit.  He kept going, not wanting to disappoint.  Duo was a very… vocal lover.

Duo realised that he was quite… vocal about the whole experience, but what else could be expected.

"Ah!  Heero just there!" he screamed, "That's so…"

"Good!" Quatre screamed as there passion came abruptly to a halt for both of them… a good half-hour after they had started.  They lay there together, spent, but happy.  Quatre curled up into Trowa's warm embrace and put his head into the crook of his neck.  Trowa rested his head on top of Quatre's.

"That was beautiful," Trowa sighed.

Quatre snorted sceptically, "I think that was more wild and mind-blowing that 'beautiful'," he mocked lightly.  Trowa nodded his head and chuckled.  

"I think I'm falling for you," Trowa said lightly.  He received no reply except soft snores and snuffles.

"Yep, definitely falling," Trowa sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

"That was just…" Duo began.

"Yeah," Heero replied.

"I mean…"

"Yeah."

"I was…"

"Yeah."

Duo laughed. 

"Great conversationalists we are!"

"Hn," Heero snuffed before laughing along with Duo.  Heero pulled Duo closer into his arms.  After their fervent lovemaking, they were both exhausted.  They lay in a tangle of black bed sheets and lube and cuddled.

"Thank you," Heero whispered into Duo's hair.

"You're welcome," Duo yawned widely, "and thank _you_ for introducing me to this highly elicit yet highly enjoyable past-time."  Heero snorted at the comment.

"You know," Duo said sleepily, "I think I'm falling for you, you know that?"

Heero smiled into Duo's hair and wound some around his finger.

"I love you too," he said quietly before realising Duo had fallen asleep.  It was the loud snores that gave it away.  Heero snorted again.

"Trust you to fall asleep when I'm bearing my soul," Heero chastised, then realised he was talking to himself.  He settled himself down and yawned.  Within a few minutes he was on the verge of sleep, despite Duo's earth-shaking snores.

"You just have to be noisy all the time don't you?" Heero yawned, "I know I'll hate morning Duo, I can just tell," he said with a sardonic smile before promptly falling asleep.  The whole house lay in silence as… almost everyone, exhausted from a long evening, slept peacefully.

The end!   I'll probably do one more chapter as like a morning after thing ^__^

This is the longest chapter yet, so please read and review!!!!


	10. Videotapes

PART 10

The last and indeed final part of this fic.  It's the morning after the night before.  I've always wondered about that saying.  Can it be the morning after anything other than night before?  I mean it couldn't be the morning after Tuesday night 4 weeks ago except today in the present, could it?

Trowa: stares at author dubiously and then slaps her

Me: thanks for that, I needed it.

Now a disclaimer, who hasn't done it yet?  Trowa!

Trowa: … do I really need to say it?

Me: Yes. Glares until he does it

Trowa: sighs Lucas does not own us, Gundam Wing or anything associated with it.  She does not even own self-dignity.

Me: opens mouth to retort, then realises it's true *shrugs*

Quatre: Don't sue, okay, it's mean. Author nods along in the background

Me: And once again it's time for a song from Duo:

Duo: is pashing vigorously with Heero in a corner

Me: Okay… a song from Wufei.

Wufei: merely stares at author until she hides behind Trowa

Me: from behind Trowa on with the story…

Videotapes.

Heero snorted and shifted a bit.  He didn't open his eyes.  He had woken up very suddenly and he wasn't sure why.  He dared to crack one eye open.  His vision was filled with the image of one violet eye.

"Urk!" Heero yelled as he jumped.  Duo gave a strangled yelp and toppled off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Heero gasped as he clutched at his chest.  Duo's eyes and nose appeared over the side of the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Heero asked incredulously to the top half of Duo's head.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," was the simple reply.

"Like that?" Heero asked, relaxing a bit and falling back onto his elbows.  Duo leapt up onto the bed and sat down next to him.  Heero noted that Duo had put his boxers back on.  Heero raised a brow.

"How long have you been up?" he questioned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Not long, I couldn't really sleep because I really, really needed the toilet, so I got up," Duo replied as he began plaiting his long hair into a messy morning braid.

"Thought it was unusual for you to be up before me," Heero said as he glanced at his bedside clock.  10:30, it was a miracle that Duo was up.

"Speaking of the bathroom, I have to depart," Heero said, turning his glance back to Duo.  Duo gave him a wide grin and a thumbs up.

Heero slipped out of the bed.

"Eep!" Duo made the small noise.  Heero glanced at him, wondering what had caused the outburst, then he realised he wasn't wearing anything.  He smirked.

"This sight shouldn't bother you anymore really, should it?" Heero said as he looked at Duo over his shoulder.

"Who said it bothered me?" Duo said with a feral smile.

"Now don't get any ideas, I need to use the bathroom," Heero said as he backed away from Duo hastily.  The violet-eyed boy was looking very hungry and was inching towards Heero in a very cat-like manor.  Heero turned and bolted out of the door.  Duo jumped up and followed.

Wufei wandered out of his bedroom door pulling a very sleepy Treize along after him.

"So early," Treize moaned a little.

"Shush," Wufei said firmly, "it's time for breakfast."  Treize moaned again but continued to follow the Chinese pilot.  Wufei looked down the hall and saw 2 people running at him.  Heero sped past with Duo hot on his heels.  Wufei blinked a couple of times, trying to stop the thoughts that were progressing in his head.  Treize was not helpful.

"Wasn't Yuy naked?" Treize asked interestedly as he looked back at the #1 and #2 pilots as they ran and skidded into the bathroom.  Wufei made a strangled noise and clapped his hand over his nose as it started to bleed profusely.  Treize looked at his lover, a little shocked.  Treize walked sedately over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  Duo popped his head out and looked at him enquiringly.

"Wufei saw Yuy naked…" Treize began to explain.  Duo's head retreated suddenly and came back holding some tissues.

"Er… thanks…" Treize said.  Duo grinned and slammed the door shut.

Treize walked back to Wufei and handed him the tissues.  

"Does your nose bleed a lot at the sight of naked men?" Treize asked amused.  This earned him an icy glare as they continued to make their way downstairs.

Trowa yawned widely and pulled the body of Quatre closer to him.  Quatre sighed happily and allowed his back to be pressed up close to his friend's… no his lover's body.  He smiled widely.  

"And what exactly are you smiling about my little one?"  Trowa questioned sleepily as he surveyed the smile through his barely opened eyes.

"Nothing much," Quatre replied, turning around to face him, "I'm just happy is all."

Trowa smiled and shut his eyes again.  Quatre grinned and kissed his cheek as he leant over to check the time.

"Kuso!" he yelled suddenly and leapt out of bed.

"Geh?" Trowa said blearily as the force of Quatre leaping sent him toppling over the edge of the bed.

"It's 10:30!  10:30!"  Quatre was yelling as he scrabbled about looking for his boxers, "I should have been up an hour ago, at least, to get started on the breakfast, Wufei and Heero will most definitely be up, you would have been too," Quatre screeched as he continued to race around the room, he paused suddenly to add, "That is, if you hadn't been here with me."

Trowa yawned and watched the prince run around in a frenzied manner.  He had a sudden stroke of brilliance.  He got back into bed and slid over to Quatre's side.  He then proceeded to lean over and pull out what appeared to be a hotplate and a pot on top of it.  He leant over again and pulled out a couple of china cups.  He then poured one cup for himself and another cup.  He lifted the cup up.

"Quatre," he said coaxingly.

"What, what, what is it?" Quatre said as he hopped across the room attempting to put on his boxers on the move.

"Have a cup of tea," Trowa said sweetly.  Quatre stopped hopping abruptly to look at Trowa, he then promptly fell over as his legs were in a tangle in his boxers.  Quatre watched him closely.  Trowa smiled and took a small sip.

"Mmm, good," he said, teasingly.  Quatre growled a little in the base of his throat.  Trowa just had time to put the teapot on the hotplate, and place that and the cups on the floor, before Quatre leapt on top of him.

Heero and Duo made their way out of the bathroom.

Heero shook his head, "I didn't know you knew how to do that," he said incredulously, as he looked at Duo with wide eyes.  Duo grinned widely.

"I didn't," he answered simply.

"But then how did you… ?" Heero began to ask.

"Haven't you ever just followed your instincts?"

Heero snorted with laughter and glanced at Duo sideways through his lashes.

"So you're instincts lead you… there… do they?" he asked as he slung an arm around Duo's shoulders.

Duo grinned again, "Looks like it, doesn't it?" he said with and even wider smile.

"Lucky me," Heero answered, smiling as well, "It was nice of you to get me a robe."

It was Duo's turn to laugh, "It was hanging on the back of the door, you know what Quatre's like, he doesn't want anyone to be put out or anything, he's prepared for every eventuality."

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get dressed," Heero said as they walked along the corridor.

"Let me stop off at my room and get some clothes," Duo said as he dragged Heero towards his door.

"What?  You mean you're not going to be wearing that very fetching outfit that you wore last night at the party?"  Heero said in pseudo shock.

Duo quirked an eyebrow as he let himself into the room and Heero followed.  He gingerly picked his way over to what could possibly be a chair, if it wasn't underneath a pile of clothes, and sat down.  Duo had bounded over to the wardrobe and was rummaging inside.

"So, you liked my party outfit did you?" Duo's voice said from the depths of the wardrobe.

"Oh yeah," Heero said, "I thought it was very… sexy."

Duo whipped around with a pile of clothes in his hands and narrowed his eyes at Heero.

"Oh you did, did you?" Duo said quietly.  Heero smirked.

"Yeah."

"I'll have to remember that then," Duo answered as he leapt over to the door.  Heero picked his way over as Duo opened the door to let them out.

"Come on braided one, let's get to my room and get dressed.  Did you remember a OUCH!"  Heero said as he rubbed his ass.  He looked at Duo who was grinning and holding a large flat backed brush.

"… Brush," Heero finished with a grin, "Come on, you clown, we'll never get ready at this rate."

Heero and Duo wandered into Heero's room to get ready.

"Mmm," Quatre said as he looked at Trowa, who merely smirked, "Who knew that tea could taste even better after sex."

"Well," said Trowa, thought fully, as he took a sip from his own cup, "now we know don't we."

"Yes, and now may I get dressed without you tempting me?" he questioned as he drained his cup delicately and got up.

"Of course little one, but I must ask you for my boxers, so I may go and get dressed myself."

Quatre gave him a playful smile and picked up the green boxers.  

"You want these do you?"

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Give them here Quatre, or I'll, how do you say, 'delay' you, even longer than I did before."

Quatre laughed out loud and threw the boxers to Trowa, who caught them gracefully.  He slid out of bed and Quatre couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped his lips.  Trowa really was a beautiful sight, all tall and lean and tan.  Quatre smiled to himself, 'I am lucky,' he thought, 'to have such a beautiful being for a boyfriend.'

Trowa slipped on the boxers and turned to watch Quatre bustling around the room.  A slight smile played on his lips.  He had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life.  Quatre was his idea of perfection, though he knew he was unable to say those words to the alabaster prince. He would try to show it to him in the way he loved him, physically and emotionally.  'I just hope that I can express just how much I really love Quatre,' he thought to himself, 'so that Quatre will understand just how much he means to me.'

He smiled fully and wandered over to him.  He gave him a quick kiss on the back of his neck, causing Quatre to look at him enquiringly.

"I will see you downstairs soon," he said and Quatre smiled a dazzling smile at him.  Trowa departed the room and Quatre grinned to himself.  He felt bad about what he was thinking of doing, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

"Now," he said to himself as he pulled on a clean white shirt, "where did I put that video camera?"

Heero was fully dressed in trademark green tank top, but had opted for jeans instead of spandex.  He was sat against the headboard of his bed and watching a fully clothed Duo brushing his hair vigorously.  He was fascinated by every stroke, the way the hair rose to meet the brush, the way it gleamed and swayed.  He stared, transfixed, by the back of Duo's head.

"Duo?" Heero said tentatively.

"Yes?" Duo said as he turned to survey Heero, he pulled the mound of hair over his shoulder and continued brushing.

"May I…" Heero began and he faltered, he glanced down nervous, most unlike him, and glanced up again.  Duo frowned, puzzled.  This was not normal Heero behaviour and he was a little worried.

"May I…" he began again.  He took a deep breath and swallowed, "May I… brush your hair?"

Heero searched Duo's face nervously.  He looked shocked and a little taken aback.  Heero felt disappointment course through him.

Duo was shocked by Heero's request.  Who would have thought it, not Duo Maxwell, that was for sure.  Duo watched Heero's anxious face fall in disappointment.  He couldn't help it, he grinned.  He was actually delighted by Heero's request.

Heero watched Duo's face split into a beautiful smile.

"Of _course_ you can brush my hair koi, I'd love it."

Heero smiled widely and took the proffered brush from Duo.  He scooted up to behind Duo and began brushing his hair lovingly.

Duo was surprised by Heero.  For someone who appeared to revel in the lack of a brush, as Heero's hair was never ever tidy, Heero's hair brushing abilities seemed to be excellent.  He was running the brush through the hair with strong, deft strokes, while pulling it lovingly back with his fingers.  Duo felt himself relax under the brush strokes.  There was nothing like having your hair brushed.

Heero marvelled at the silky smooth hair.  It ran through his fingers like water and fell into rippling waves like a cascading waterfall.  He would never say those words to Duo, because then Duo would think his some kind of romantic poetic type person, and he most certainly wasn't.

Duo sighed, "Ok, ok, stop, I have to braid my hair."  

Duo laughed at the pouty expression on Heero's face when he turned around to get the brush.

"If I let you brush my hair anymore I'll get so relaxed that I'll fall asleep," Duo explained.  Heero grinned as he watched Duo plait his hair neatly.

"Come on, breakfast," Heero said as he pulled Duo up and out of the door.  They reached the stairs and Duo looked down them disapprovingly.  All of a sudden a gleam lit his eyes.

"Wait here Heero," Duo said as he raced off down the corridor.  Heero was confused, but obediently waited at the top of stairs.  He saw Duo running back with something in his arms.

"The easy way down," Duo pronounced as he waved the sleeping bag at Heero.  Heero raised an eyebrow as Duo ran appraising eye down Heero's body, scrutinizing him. 

"You're heavier, I think," Duo said suddenly, "because you've got bigger shoulders and you're more muscley than you let on, so I'll get in first."

Duo wriggled into the bag and looked expectantly at Heero.

"What?" Heero asked.  Duo sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Get in behind me.  Sit behind and straddle your legs around me, and then we can go."

Heero snorted but did as he was told.

"Ok you ready?  We're gonna bottom shimmy to the edge of the step and then gravity will do the rest."

Heero complied with the orders and they wriggled up to the edge.

"Here we go," Duo exclaimed as they began sliding down the stairs.

Wufei and Treize had reached the bottom of the stairs.  Treize looked around expectantly.

"Which one's the kitchen then my little dragon, as you know, I don't know my way around very well."

Wufei snorted at him and led him to the nearest doorway.  There was a sudden ping sound and they turned around to find Trowa wandering out of some ornate looking doors, with a bemused Quatre behind him.

"Found the lifts," Trowa intoned shortly.

"I didn't realise they were actual doors," Quatre murmured, "I thought they were just painted onto the wall for decoration."

Trowa gave Quatre an amused look before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.  Wufei noticed that Quatre was holding something in one of his hands as he watched Treize follow the two into the kitchen.  He stood just outside the doorway and scrutinized Quatre.

"What is that in your hand Winner?"

Quatre looked up questioningly and then down to his hand, "Oh this," he stated with a small smile, "It's my video camera, I had someone video some parts of last night's party.  I thought we could all watch it after breakfast," he finished.  There were noises of agreement.  Quatre shifted his gaze and gave Treize a quick look.  Treize gave an almost imperceptible wink back, as acknowledgement.

"Where are Heero and Duo?" Quatre asked, "I thought Heero, for sure, would have been down by now."  Everyone shrugged.

"I expect Yuy has been obstructed by Maxwell," Wufei scoffed.   Everyone turned to look at him.

"You know how much of a hindrance Maxwell can beEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…"

Everyone stared at the open doorway.  Wufei had been there just one second ago.   It was like they blinked and he was gone.

"What just happened?" Quatre asked, shocked, at the same time that Trowa snorted with suppressed laughter, while Treize burst into gales of it.

"Did you not see little one?" Trowa said over Treize's laughter, "Maxwell and Yuy, apparently, decided to take a quick way down the stairs."

Quatre looked confused until he heard something at the end of the hall smash.

He sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have put another vase at the end of that hall."

Treize was still rocking with mirth at the kitchen table.

"How come I couldn't see it?" Quatre asked, "Last time Duo did that I watched them go whizzing by the doorway."

"It's happened before?" Treize managed to choke through his laughter.  He then laughed even harder.

"It wasn't quite the same last time," Trowa said with an amused smile, "The reason you couldn't see is because the extra weight of Heero caused the bag to go extra fast.  I only just caught a glimpse myself," he addressed to Quatre.

At that point Wufei came stalking in.  His eyes were wide and angry and his frame was stiff.  In short, he was livid.  Treize, who had been calming his laughter down, took one look at Wufei and laughed with renewed vigour.  Wufei glared an icy glare and then sat down at the kitchen table and silently fumed.  Heero came in with an amused expression and he was also half-supporting Duo, who was unable to walk properly due to excessive mirth.  He was laughing a little hysterically and there were tears streaming down his face.  Heero placed Duo down onto a chair at the table opposite Treize and smiled.

"Injustice," Wufei hissed at Duo, who merely continued laughing.

"So… breakfast," Quatre said briskly as he turned and gathered together some necessary utensils, "Porridge I think will do nicely this morning."

Quatre busied himself with the food and Trowa set about making the coffee and the tea.

Treize had managed to control his laughter, as had Duo and they were both sat there, breathing rather heavily.  Wufei glared again and then laid his head on his arms and groaned in misery and annoyance.  Treize looked up at exactly the time as Duo did and since they were opposite each other, they caught one another's eyes.  Duo snorted, trying to repress his laughter, and this set Treize off, closely followed by Duo.  Heero rolled his eyes.  He stalked over to Duo and planted a big kiss on his lips.  Duo stopped laughing at once.  Wufei had applied a different method of laughter control on Treize, and was throttling him.  Trowa calmly walked over placed the coffee and tea on the table and separated Wufei's hands from Treize's neck.

"Porridge in the living room I think," Quatre said as he placed the bowls on the table, "so we can watch the video of last night."

Everyone gathered their food and coffee or tea and made their way into the living room.  They chose places to sit and settled themselves as Quatre enlisted Heero's help to link up the video camera with the television.

"Ok, here we go," Quatre said as he pressed play and the screen flicked to life.  He settled himself next to Trowa whilst Heero sat next to Duo on the couch.  They watched people milling about and then they saw the cameraman zoom in on Heero, who was stood next to some plants.  He seemed to be hiding himself.

"There's Master Heero now," a deep voice sounded from the T.V.

"Rashid was filming… most of the time," Quatre added with a swift smile at Duo, who grinned back quickly.

They continued watching.  All of a sudden there was a large flash of pink on the screen and just as quickly Heero was engulfed in it.

"Ack!" the Heero on the screen sounded.  Everyone cringed at the sight of Relena throwing herself upon Heero.  Heero had decided to cover his eyes with his hands so he didn't have to see.  Then they saw Trowa come over with the rest of the pilots under his arms and being dragged along the floor.  He rescued Heero and that was the end of that bit.

"You can look now," Duo said gently.  Heero removed his hands and sighed deeply, obviously relieved.  The screen had gone fuzzy and then there were table legs.

"How do you work this thing?" Quatre's voice muttered from the screen, "Ah, there we go."  

They watched as the camera was lifted ever so slightly so that they had a full view of a tabletop.  Heero, Trowa and Wufei were looking puzzled, but Quatre was smiling, Treize had covered his mouth and nose to stop himself laughing and Duo was bouncing up and down.  Suddenly Trowa's form filled the space as the song 'Digital Love' had started playing.  He then began to dance.

Trowa made a choking sound in his throat and slid down in the chair.  Heero and Wufei looked at Trowa in shock.  Quatre was smiling and Treize was shuddering with the pressure of the laughter bubbling inside him.  

Heero was suddenly in the frame now.  They watched the picture pan out to fit him into the screen fully.  Heero watched in horror as he began to do the synchronized dance with Trowa.  Heero was wide eyed with terror.

"No," he whispered, "How could I have done that?  How much had I drunk?"

Wufei laughed out loud.  Duo who had been chuckling and patting Heero consolingly looked at the Chinese pilot.

"Bakas," Wufei said, smug, "How could you have done something _so_ embarrassing?"

"Look at the screen dragon," Treize said, his voice shaking with laughter.  Wufei turned his gaze to the T.V. and choked.  There he was, on screen, doing the dance too.  Treize could hold back no longer, and burst out laughing.

"How could you let me do that?" Wufei screamed a Treize in horror, "You knew how trashed I was!"

Treize merely laughed more.  The three pilots who had not been involved in the dancing were laughing.  The other three were looking mortified.  Quatre turned off the television.

"I knew you wouldn't remember," Quatre said, through his laughter, "I had to show you."

Trowa looked deeply disturbed but then his expression softened.

"I'm a damn good dancer," he said.  The laughter stopped abruptly as everyone turned and looked at him.

"Well I am," he said, indignant, "look what I managed to do, whilst drunk, and remember it all as a synchronized set of moves.  Yuy is a good dancer too, he picked it up quick, so did Wufei."

Heero was nodding and Wufei looked a little less devastated.

"Actually, you are a good dancer koi," Duo said looking at Heero, "we will have to go out often."

Quatre was looking at Trowa with renewed interest.

"I wonder if you could be taught classical dance?" he said thoughtfully.

Treize merely looked at Wufei, "I guess this just means you're extra bendy," he said with a sensual smile.  

Wufei smiled back, "I guess it does."

"We'll have to make use of that."

"Yes we will."

"Now?"

"Now."

And with that Treize grabbed Wufei's hand and led him out.  The group stared after him, and they heard a tell tale ping sound.

"Oh yeah," Trowa said to the puzzled looking Heero and Duo, "We found the lifts."

Two people were wandering around the third floor of the mansion.

"Zechs?" Noin said uncertainly.  She was dressed in her costume, as was Zechs, but neither were wearing their wigs.

"Yes Noin?" he said, looking at her apprehensively.

"How do we get out?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

He looked at her for a while, "I have no idea."

They looked at each other for a minute.

"HELP!"

The end.  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yes!  It is FINISHED!  Fully properly finished.

My greatest work is completed! (Dexter's lab style.)

Oh I hope you enjoyed it, I know it has taken ages for me to write it, but here it is the end!

Please review, be kind, review it and let me know what you thought about this chapter and the fic as a whole.  It'll be a fond farewell.

I'd like to thank the cast.

Gundam pilots come out and bow, followed by Treize Zechs and Noin.  Relena comes out, gets pelted with fruit (i.e. pineapples) and leaves.  A bunch of extras are waving in the background

I couldn't have done it without you!

Thanks to everyone who read this, even if you didn't review.

Luvies Lucas xxx

(I can't believe it's finished goes to after fic party with the cast)


End file.
